Encounters
by asphaltcowgirl
Summary: Jasper and Edward used to be together but Jasper did a few things he shouldn't have. Now years later they each have the man they love, can they be friends again? How will thier new partners react? warning: mentions rape.
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT: This is not a Jasper/Edward fic, it's listed as one because it focuses on Jasper and Edward, but this is a SLASH story, couples: Edward/Emmett and Jasper/Jake, and anybody else I decide to add.

SUMMARY: Jasper and Edward were best friends in high school then once they were in college they dated for about 5 years and broke up. Now a couple years later, they both have new partners, and they see each other again and rekindle their relationship.

OTHER FACTS: Edward: 27, Jasper 28, Emmett: 30, Jake: 22

Now on with the story, please enjoy!

**Jasper POV **

"Man I'm beat," I sighed falling onto the bed, my nice comfy warm bed, where I plan on sleeping for the next two days.

"I'm guessing work was a little hectic tonight?" Jake, my amazing boyfriend, crawled onto my back, straddling my ass, and began to give me one of his awesome massages.

"That's an understatement," I huffed, "three homicides and four kidnappings within the last week. Chief told me to take the weekend off 'cause of all the time I've spent at work this week." I'm a police officer in Nashville, I love my job but it's not fun sometimes. This week I've been so loaded down with work I've barely been able to sleep, much less see Jake.

"I'm sorry baby," he kissed the back of my neck tenderly, then he began to move those sexy lips over my back, "let me help you relax."

"Babe, I'm so tired I just want to sleep." I mumbled, already half asleep despite Jake's best efforts of keeping me awake. Yeah, I'm already hard for him and I can feel him through his boxers and my uniform pants, but I'm still too tired. I'll make it up to my beautiful boy tomorrow. Drifting off further I hear Jake huff and slide to the other side of the bed. I thought I heard some sniffling, but I have to of been wrong. Never the less, I reached over and pulled Jake against my chest. He tried to resist, but I can over power him easily, even if I'm half asleep. Falling asleep I recall first meeting Jake.

_It had been 6 months after Edward broke up with me. I was at a local café with a few of my friends when this beautiful russet skinned boy walked through the door. He was with a few friends, the smile on his face lit up the whole room, I couldn't stop watching him. "Who are you looking at?" Alice, one of my best friends since high school leaned over to see who had captivated my attention. "He looks familiar, Sam do you recognize that kid?" She asked her finance, they met about a year before I met Jake and ever since have been inseparable, Sam's a good guy, and he works on the force with me to this day. He never had a chance to meet Edward though, they always had different schedules._

_ "Yeah, you met him last month at my family reunion, that's my cousin." He chuckled as we watched Alice smack her forehead. "Hey Black," he yelled to the boy. 'Shit,' I thought, 'now he's coming over here, I can't hit on him, he's Sam's cousin!'_

_ "Hey man, what you been up to?" 'Black' as he had been called walked over to Sam and slapped him on the back. 'Why would he be called Black, surely that's not his name.'_

_ "Just out to eat with some friends," he was referring to Rosie and I. Rosalie, my older sister has also been friends with Alice since high school even though she was actually in my grade, where as Rose is two years older than us._

_ "That's cool, hey Alice." _

_ "Hello, Jacob." She smiled. Jacob, that's his name and it fits so well. Wow, what is wrong with me, 'fits so well'? We soon moved to a larger table so Jacob and his two friends, Embry and Quil, could join us. Over the course of that afternoon I feel in love with the beautiful creature that sat across from me. Of course it took me four months to ask him out. Several things had stopped me for so long; one, I couldn't stop thinking about Edward when I thought of a relationship with this boy, two, he's six years younger than me, three, he's Sam's cousin. I finally worked up the nerve to talk to Sam about it, he said he knew me well enough to know I wasn't just after him for his looks like a lot of other guys and told me it was okay with him to ask out Jacob, but he didn't let me leave without the 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' speech. But I didn't care, I was finally going to go on a date with the love of my life._

_ Soon after my talk with Sam I saw Jacob at the store. So right there between the cereal and the bread I asked him out on a date. His blush was so sexy when I asked him, he said yes and for the next two months we dated casually. He wasn't ready to jump into a relationship and neither was I. But after two months of casual dating, Jacob and his friends lost their lease on their apartment and had to find a new place. Stupid me just spit out that he should move in with me. After talking it over a little bit he agreed and we've been living together ever since. I couldn't ask for more. I had a job I loved on the force, a great apartment, and now a sexy wonderful boyfriend to share it all with._

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Jasper!" Jake's panicked voice soon filled my ears.

"What is it?" I jumped up, still half asleep.

"I hear something coming from downstairs." I waited for a second and sure enough I heard something too, it was like little scratches, like a noise you'd hear from a horror film.

"Babe, I think it's just a tree scrapping the kitchen window again." I found a great deal on a two story, three bedroom house not long after Jake moved into my apartment. Of course ever since we moved in there has been one thing after another creeping Jake out. I never knew he was such a city boy, of course part of his terrors have been from the attack he experienced when he was 17.

_He had told his boyfriend that his parents were going out of town for the weekend. When the guy tried to convince Jake that would be the perfect weekend for Jake to lose his virginity to him, Jake told him no. It ended in a huge fight and they broke up. That night after his parents had left and Jake went to bed, he woke up hearing strange noises coming from downstairs, he tried to pass it off as just the house creaking and tried to go back to bed. Unfortunately he was jostled into reality when his ex-boyfriend came into the room, half drunk and angry. Since Jacob wouldn't give him his virginity, he over powered him and forcefully took it from him. I hate that bastard. Now, you could say Jacob's a little on the skittish side._

"Jasper," he whimpered.

"Fine, I'll go check it out." I groaned as I got up and grabbed my pistol from the bedside table. Upon inspecting downstairs, my suspicions were correct; it was just a tree branch against the window above the sink. I guess I'll be cutting some limbs tomorrow. I went back upstairs, threw my pistol in the draw and crawled back into bed. "It was a branch." I sighed, closing my eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep. I felt Jake curl up to my side and could feel his wet check against my chest. "Jake, baby, don't cry. It was just a tree." I tried to sound sincere, which I was, but I hadn't had much sleep lately and it was taking over my mind.

Bright, that's all I could think. Slowly opening my eyes I was blinded by the sun, its rays coming right in through the curtain into my eyes. I stretched slowly and got out of bed. Walking downstairs I found Jake at the stove fixing grilled cheese. That doesn't sound good for breakfast. "What time is it?" I groaned sitting at the bar.

"One o'clock." He answered. No wonder he's making grilled cheese.

"How early did you get up?"

"10:30," again short answer.

"You okay babe?"

"Fine, I need to take a shower, then you need to take a shower. We're supposed to meet everybody at 5." He turned around to tell me.

"Meet everybody? What are talking about?"

"I told you Tuesday that we had plans to see everybody today. Rose told me we should be at the Bar n Grill by 5. She also said Sam was bringing a new guy from work that you haven't met. Apparently he's gay too; he's supposed to be bringing his partner." Jake said as he stuffed the sandwich in his mouth.

"Great, that's what I need tonight, a reminder about work."

"Remember 5, which means we need to be out of here by 4:45," always the over thinker, reminded me as he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'm fine," he growled as he stomped up the stairs.

"No you're not," I whispered. I'll get it out of him one way or another, but that has to wait for later. For now I have to cut a few branches and get ready for the long night I have ahead of me.

After eating a pop tart and downing the last of the milk, I got dressed and tackled those stupid limbs. Thankfully, growing up with an outdoorsy father taught me a few things, especially things that I could apply to fixing our house. My parents have always been supportive of me, even when I got an old classmate pregnant after a one night stand. It happened exactly two weeks after Edward dumped me. I got so upset one night, I got drunk, screwed an old classmate that happened to be at that bar, a month later she called me saying she was pregnant and didn't want the child. That was also the night I decided I would get help about my drinking habit, I'm thankful that it wasn't bad enough to call me an alcoholic but I was pretty close. We talked about it and came to the conclusion that I would raise the child but if Bella ever wanted to see it, she could. So, exactly one month before I asked Jake out, my beautiful baby girl, Angela, was born. That was another reason I asked out Jake, I needed something to get me out of the house. I thank God everyday that he was understanding enough to love my daughter as well as me. I can tell she's the light of his world as much as she and he are mine.

After trimming trees, I headed into the house to take a shower. Right as I walked in the room my phone buzzed with a text. _Hey, everything's going good, but I thought I would let you know we're coming home a day early. Angie is getting a little homesick. –Bella._ I figured a week away from me and Jake she would start to get a little cranky, but Bella really wanted to take her to see her mom in Florida. I'm surprised Bella has been in Angie's life as much as she has. She still doesn't consider herself a mother, but she's done good. Sending a quick text back I went to take a shower. Trimming limbs took me more time than I thought it would. Jake was already ready when I entered our bathroom.

"Bella said Ang is getting homesick so they're coming home early." I told him, hopefully that will cheer him up some, from what I don't know.

"I hope she isn't terribly upset, I'd hate for her to be upset and we can't be there to comfort her.

"I know, but I'm sure she's fine. Bella does better with her than you give her credit for."

"I wasn't trying to say that Bella couldn't handle it, I was just saying I don't want Angie to be upset." He huffed, threw a towel in the hamper and stomped out.

"What has got you so upset today?" I followed him out.

"I'm fine." He snapped, "just go take a shower, I don't want to be late, your sister gives me dirty looks when we're late."

"No she doesn't, she did one time and that's because we stayed in the car and screwed around a little before we went in." I laughed, I remembered that night, it was really great.

"I don't care, just go."

"Fine, but we're talking about this later." I went to take a shower, I let the warm water roll over my tight muscles and let it relax me. I hate it when Jake is pissed off, he curls in on himself and doesn't let me in. I slowly dried off, tried to calm my curly hair, and dressed in the clothes I had brought in. "Jake, you ready?" I called out.

"Yeah, I'm down here." I followed his voice to the kitchen were he was fixing a button on his shirt. "Okay, I'm ready." He looked up to me, which I was now hovering right beside him. I cupped his face in my hands, pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

"Whatever it is that I've done to make you upset I'm sorry. I love you, Jacob."

"Thank you, I love you too." He sighed leaning into me. I love holding him in my arms, it is the best feeling in the world.

"Come on; don't want my bitchy sister to glare at you." I chuckled. He followed me to the garage where we hopped on my motorcycle. I love that thing. I drove us to the local bar that we all like to hang out at. Pulling up I spotted Rose's red convertible right away. We walked in holding hands, and found my sister, her boyfriend Jared (who is also on the force with Sam and I), Alice, and Sam, right away.

"Hey guys," Alice squealed pulling Jake to sit by her. We all said our hellos and I got Jake and me a round of drinks. The night went as normal, drinking, laughing, dancing, and inappropriate jokes, the same old things that happen every time, the things that make me love my friends.

Hours into the night I remembered that Sam was supposed to have brought someone with him. "Hey Sam, I thought there was a new guy coming?" I called out across the table.

"He's still coming, there was something about a conflict with the sitter so he had to take his little boy to his parents' house." Hmm, he has a kid too, interesting. We went on with our night for a while longer.

"Having fun babe?" I asked Jake as I pulled him closer to me, I didn't like the way he was swaying on his feet.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I want to dance some more."

"In a minute baby, let me catch a breather for a sec then I'll take you back out there."

"Old man," he said teasingly.

"Hey, no fair, I'm only eight years older. I haven't reached thirty yet." I pouted.

"Emmett, oh my gosh, is that really you?" Rosalie squealed over the music. I turned my head to see a huge bear like man walked up to the table, he had someone behind him, but I couldn't see his face.

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you knew Rosie." He laughed as he pulled Rose to him. Then Rose stopped dead in her tracks as she saw over his shoulder.

"Edward?" I heard her whisper, before pushing Emmett out of the way and pulled another smaller man to her. I must have heard her wrong. But of course I didn't, as she let go of the smaller man I could see him clearly. He looked the same as he did two years ago, just as handsome, just as sexy. At that moment you could knock me over with a feather. Our eyes met and he simply smiled shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it feels good to finally be able to be back on here, I had computer issues and was starting to have withdrawls lol. **

**Disclaimor: S Meyer owns the original Twilight series not me, :(.**

**Warning: this story does include mention of rape.**

**Edward POV **

"Edward you home?" I loved that voice that called to me, the voice of my wonderful fiancé.

"Yeah Em, I'm in the laundry room." I yelled back as I hung the last pair of pants.

"Hey baby," Emmett smiled as he slid his arms around me and held me close to him, my favorite place, in his arms.

"Hey handsome," I mumbled into his chest as I relished in the feeling of being in his arms.

"Did you call Beth, is she going to watch Seth tonight?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah, but she said she couldn't be here until about 5 so we're going to have to be a little late."

"That's fine, Sam will understand. But it's already 4 so I'm going to head up and take a shower. Where is Seth?" He asked as he went towards the stairs.

"He's in his room, he's watching _Cars_."

"Of course he is," Emmett chuckled. Seth has a fascination with the movie, every time I ask if he wants to watch a movie he always wants to watch _Cars. _

I can't believe I have the life that I do today. With taking an extra load of classes here and there I have finally finished my schooling and have started a job I like. I've joined a small private practice of doctors, ranging from pediatrics to OBGYN to physical therapist; my position is the counselor for teenagers. I work four days a week, which leaves plenty of time to spend with Emmett and Seth.

_I met Emmett a couple of months after I ended my relationship with Jasper. I was really torn up about how our relationship had ended, which also resulted in me separating from all our friends, I miss them a lot. Emmett helped me through my tough times and somehow that turned into dating, which turned into living with each other, which now has turned into being engaged. Meeting Emmett also meant meeting his little boy. Seth is four years old now and he calls me Daddy Edward, I love it, I love that little boy with all my heart._

After my little trip down memory lane it was time to get myself ready to leave, Beth should be here soon. As I finished up, Beth called. "Hey Edward, I'm really sorry about this but I'm not going to be able to watch Seth tonight. My brother didn't think it would take this long to buy a car, I think we're going to be here for awhile longer. He found one he likes and the bank has screwed something up with his account so we have to fix that. I'm really sorry Edward."

"It's okay Beth. I hope you work everything out."

"Thanks Edward."

"Bye Beth." I sighed hanging up.

"Who was that?" Emmett asked, I didn't even realize he was already done with his shower and ready to go, and had made himself a snack I see.

"Beth, she said she can't watch Seth tonight, something about her brother buying a car."

"Fine, we'll take him to my parents' house. I'm sure Sam won't mind if we're later than I already told him we would be." Emmett shrugged as he ate his sandwich.

"I'm going to go change real quick, you should probably get a few toys and things ready for Seth to take to your parents'." I suggested.

"Will do," he mumbled around a mouth full of sandwich. Running upstairs I went straight to our bedroom, grabbed my clothes and headed for our shower. Ten minutes later I dried off and tried to settle my unruly hair. "You know that looks damn sexy the way it is." Emmett's deep sexy voice filled my ears.

"Yes, I remember you telling me the same thing about a hundred times," I smiled.

"So, leave it how it is," he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, stuck his face in the crook of my neck, and inhaled. I love it when it does that; it makes me feel wanted and loved. "I want it to look like I just claimed you in the car, so they all know you're mine."

"I doubt they are going to care it I'm yours or not, didn't you say Sam was straight?" He nodded his head confused. "That means most of his friends there will probably be straight, which in turn means they won't care if I'm taken because I'm gay and they're not. So I don't want to look like we just had sex in the car after already being late."

"Yeah, but you've always attracted attention from women and I think there is going to be another gay guy there, so there." He stuck his tongue out at me in the mirror, then went to get Seth. After straightening my hair a little more I went downstairs. "You ready babe?"

"Yeah, let me get Seth a blanket, I'll meet you in the car." I told him as I went to grab Seth a blanket. It wasn't cold outside but Seth always travels better when he has a blanket to curl up with, plus I'm sure he'll be asleep when we go back to get him tonight. I found a blanket and took it out to the car with me. Of course we're taking Emmett's huge jeep, he loves the thing, but I'm short and have to practically take a running jump to get in it. I handed Seth the blanket, closed the back door, and pulled myself up to the passenger seat. Emmett was laughing at me, like always.

Finally after an hour in traffic, dropping off Seth, and going back through another half hour of traffic, we made it to the club. This is the first time I'm going to meet Emmett's co-workers, I'm nervous. Emmett of course could tell right away that I was nervous. "Don't worry about it baby, I'm sure Sam's friends are nice people or he wouldn't have asked us to come along."

"Is that his name, Sam?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It sounds familiar, I think one of my old friends dated a guy named Sam. Oh well, I'm sure it's not the same guy." I shrugged as we walked into the club. Emmett held my hand tight as he maneuvered through all the people.

"I see Sam over there." He told me as he pointed to a group of people. I wanted to freeze as soon as I saw them; it was my old friends who I left when I left Jasper. Emmett didn't notice when I froze, I guess he thought I was just trying to keep away from other people. The good thing is I didn't see Jasper with them, maybe he won't be here tonight. I placed myself right behind Emmett; I wasn't ready for them to see me.

"Emmett, oh my gosh, is that really you?" I heard Rosalie squeal, wait how does she know Emmett?

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you knew Rosie." Emmett laughed as Rosalie gave him a big hug, of course she had to look over his shoulder when she did it. Her eyes were as big as quarters when she saw me.

"Edward?" She whispered, then pushed Emmett away from her and pulled me to her.

"Hi Rose," I smiled as I hugged her close; it felt so good to hug her again. She let me go and I scanned the rest of the table, I spotted Alice with her mouth open wide in shock, and then I saw him. He's just as amazing as he was two years ago, of course now he has a tan boy in his arms. How young is that kid? When our eyes met I just smiled shyly and he looked at me with shock.

"Wait, you know each other too?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, we used to be really good friends before I moved back to Forks two years ago." I answered him.

"Yeah, before you dropped off the face of the earth!" Alice shrieked at me, then her little body was flying at me. I caught her with ease and we held each other tight. "How long have you been back?" She asked.

"A couple of months," I told her slowly.

"A couple of months?! And you didn't even try and get in touch with us? Guess what Edward, my number is still the same!"

"Sorry, I thought after two years of zero contact it would be really weird to just call you up one day."

"I don't care about weird. Promise me right now you will never do anything like that again." I noticed her eyes were gaining more moisture as she talked.

"I promise Alice." I sighed and pulled her close to me once again.

"What a coincidence, you all being old friends." Emmett chuckled. Yeah, what a coincidence, I thought.

"Hi Edward," I heard that deep husky voice that used to make me tremble, with love and fear towards the end. I turned back to him shyly and noticed he was drinking, is he the same as he was or has he changed?

"Hi Jasper."

"What?" Emmett growled. I never told anyone but Emmett the real reason I left Jasper.

_We had been dating for three years when I noticed Jasper's behavior started to change when he was drunk. I hated to admit it, but Jasper was a mean drunk. In the beginning of our relationship he never really drank, because we were all under age, but after he turned 21 and started to drink more, he started to get drunk more. It wasn't an all the time sort of thing, it was normal college party getting drunk sort of thing, I wouldn't call him an alcoholic, but he did have a problem. He would especially drink heavy when he was with his new friends Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Whenever I would say something about it he would get defensive and say he was just trying to have fun or it wasn't as bad as I think it was. I spent two years after that getting beat up at least once a month. I don't think he really meant what he said or did when he was drunk, that is what kept me with him for so long. But then I started to think, if he says it when he's drunk, when he's not holding anything back, does that mean there is a little part of him that really feels that way? I remember the first time when he really got aggressive, it usually started with sex._

_"Edward, I love you, I love that tight ass of yours." He purred in my ear at the club._

_"I love you too Jasper." I smiled and tried to cuddle up in his chest._

_"What do you say we go get some air?"_

_"Sure." I followed him out to the parking lot, where he pulled me to our car and pushed me into the backseat. "Ow, Jasper that hurt." I whined as I moved the buckle out of my back._

_"You're fine," he sighed uncaringly at me as he moved over me and closed the door. Then his lips attacked mine and his fingers fumbled with my jeans._

_"Wait… Jasper…what are… you…doing?" I struggled to say._

_"I told you I love that tight little ass of yours, so I'm going to have it." He smiled, it wasn't his normal smile, it was his drunken nasty smile._

_"Not in the car Jazz, someone could see us." I struggled to keep my jeans up, he slapped my hand away hard, and pulled my jeans down. "Jasper that hurt." _

_"Shut up you baby, it was simple little slap. If you keep struggling you're going to get more than that." _

_"Jasper, don't say that, you don't mean it." Jasper had never been abusive towards me, especially if I didn't feel like having sex._

_"I think I do," he said as he ripped my underwear open._

_"Jasper, that was a good pair of briefs." *SLAP* I was stunned, never had he slapped me, I didn't know what to do. He easily overpowered me and I was already on the bottom. I struggled more with him, but he grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head, hitting them hard against the door. He lowered his pants with one hand and placed himself at my entrance, he wasn't even going to prepare me. He kissed me tenderly as he slowly entered me, I couldn't help but start to cry. Surprisingly he wasn't as rough as I thought he was going to be, he was tender and gentle just like he normally was. _

_After that night he apologized for weeks and tried to make it up to me, saying he didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't remember it. He treated me like a king for weeks on end. But eventually it happened again, and again, and again. After every time he would always apologize and try to make it up to me, but soon I grew to expect it._

_The last time it happened was the worst. I stayed home that night, not wanting to watch him get drunk and not be able to do anything about it. I thought by the time he got home I could just act like I was asleep and if he wanted sex, he could just have it, I wouldn't even let him know I was awake; it had worked on some nights. But that night he came home around 2 in the morning and was very drunk. I heard him slam the door and stomp into our bedroom. "Wake up," he commanded. I tried to pretend I didn't hear it until he jumped on the bed and straddled my hips. "Wake up you slut," he emphasized with a slap._

_"What was that for?" I moaned, he had never called me names like that. He always called me loving names, never mean ones._

_"For being the slut you are, Mike told me you two had a real good time Wednesday." He growled._

_"What are you talking about?" Nothing happened on Wednesday; I stopped at the store and went home._

_"Don't play stupid Edward, it doesn't look good on you." He slapped me again._

_"Jasper, nothing happened on Wednesday." I pleaded for him to listen to me._

_"Don't lie to me! Mike told me about your little plan to meet up this weekend, that the only reason you stayed home tonight was so he could come over while I was gone!" _

_"That's not true Jasper!" I received a hard punch to my rib that time._

_"I'm tired of you lying to me! I've given you 5 years of my life and this is how you repay me?" _

_"I didn't do anything Jasper." I had tears streaming down my face as I struggled against him, he was holding my hands above my head and was pulling my pajamas off._

_"I know nothing happened, that's because Mike found me at the club and told me all about you're little plan. I'll teach you never to cheat on me." He placed himself at my entrance and thrust into me harshly. There wasn't anything caring about it. He thrust long and hard, we haven't had sex in about a week and he hadn't stopped to prepare me. I felt like I was being ripped open. I was crying so hard I was having trouble breathing. Jasper still didn't stop. After a few minutes I felt him let go inside me. I thought he would stop after that, but he kept thrusting, it was like he was in a trance, and then he suddenly stopped and pulled out. I still hadn't stopped crying._

_"Would you shut up you little baby?!" He yelled. "You deserve everything you got, you little slut." _

_"I was…never going… to cheat on…y-you." I stammered out between shaky breathes._

_"You talked about it, it doesn't matter if you don't actually have the balls to go through with it." _

_"I never made a plan with Mike!" I yelled._

_"Don't ever raise your voice to me!" I received a few hard slaps after that. "I will claim you again if I have to!" I already felt like my ass had been put through a wood chipper so I shut my mouth and said nothing. "That's what I thought," he growled and went to take a shower._

_As he took a shower I went to the other bathroom and surveyed the damage. I had bruises all over me, including my ass. I promised myself that the next day while he was at the gym with some of his friends I would pack my things and leave. I slept on the couch that night, when I woke up there was a note beside me from Jasper, he said he was sorry and he loved me and that he didn't remember what happened last night, but he must have been horrible because I slept on the couch. The love I had for him had slowly started to diminish over the years that he had been beating me._

_I called a moving company to see if it was possible for them to come today. They said they could be here by 4 if I was ready to go and will to pay an extra fee. I told them to be here and went to buy a lot of boxes. I didn't really have a lot of stuff here; I only moved into Jasper's apartment two years ago and still hadn't unpacked a lot. About an hour before the moving van pulled up I had everything packed and made arrangements to fly back home to Forks, Washington, my home town. I had a flight at 11 o'clock and my stuff would be flown the next day. I called my parents to let them know I was coming home, I didn't tell them much, just what they needed to know._

_Just as the moving van pulled up out front so did Jasper. He walked calmly into the apartment, a moving guy was with him. "What's this about Edward?" he sounded hurt._

_"Jasper we need to talk." Then I looked to the man, "everything that goes is in brown boxes and marked Edward Cullen." The man started to gather boxes and take them outside._

_"What is going on Edward?" Jasper asked._

_"I'm going home Jasper, these past few years have been really rough on me and you haven't tried to make it easier. Whenever I ask you to get help you get defensive and say it's not as bad as I say it is. Jasper I can hardly walk today because of what you did to me last night. I don't feel safe in your arms anymore, I don't feel safe with you anymore." There were tears rolling down my face, this was the most painful thing I have ever done._

_"Edward, I don't know what to say," he whispered, a tear threatening to fall._

_"Exactly Jasper, you don't know what to do because you refuse to address the situation. I can't live like this anymore and if you truly loved me, you wouldn't make me live like this. Jasper, I will always care for you, but I can't love you anymore." I grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door. "Goodbye Jasper, take care of yourself." I sniffled and walked out of his life._

"Tell me this isn't the same guy," Emmett growled beside me, he was starting to shake.

"Um…yeah it is." I whispered to him. I regretted it as soon as I saw his eyes grow wide and he lunged at Jasper.

**So how was that? Please let me know if i should continue this story or if i have bitten off more than i can chew. I love hearing from my readers. And as a heads up there will be more mentions of rape and all that happened between Jasper and Edward, i don't mean to affend anyone by what i say, i just hope it comes out the way i want it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you for all the wonderful reviews and everyone who has favorited my stories or me and marked it for alerts. Thank you soooo much! **

**And againI want to say, I hope I don't offend anyone by anything that is said in the story. (Rape and how the characters deal with it.)**

**Disclamior: S Meyers owns Twilight and characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV **

"Tell me this isn't the same guy," Emmett growled beside me, he was starting to shake.

"Um…yeah it is." I whispered to him. I regretted it as soon as I saw his eyes grow wide and he lunged at Jasper.

"Emmett don't!" I tried to grab him but it was too late. All I could see was Emmett tackle Jasper and knock him off his stool. Punches were flying and people were yelling.

"Shit!" Sam went to get Emmett off of Jasper and received an elbow to the nose, he quickly recovered and pulled Emmett up. Jasper must have got a few punches on Emmett too because his nose and lip were bleeding as well. "Get up, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Emmett," I rushed to his side and tried to wipe the blood from his face. He swatted my hand away and pushed me behind him.

"Jasper, baby, are you okay?" The boy that was with Jasper asked him frantically as he kneeled beside him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jasper groaned as he sat up, the boy helped him stand.

"That was for everything you put him through for years. You deserve 20 times that!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Excuse me," a big bouncer looking guy came over to us, "I must ask you to leave now, we saw that little stunt, we don't tolerate fights in here." A couple of other bouncers came over and escorted all of us out.

"Emmett, what the hell was that about?!" Sam shouted after the bouncers went back in.

"Nothing," I answered for him.

"That was not 'nothing'! Tell me what the hell is going on." Jasper was the one shouting this time still, still wiping his bloody lip with his hand. The boy was hanging on his arm and slightly hiding behind him.

"That was for causing him nightmares for the last two years." Emmett seethed through gritted teeth as he motioned towards me.

"Emmett, stop now, please." I whispered hanging onto his arm, half for support and half to keep him from attacking Jasper again.

"Jasper, what is he talking about?" the boy finally spoke up.

"Jake, me and Edward…we used to date…we actually lived together for a little bit." Jasper told the boy, whose name I now know, as he grabbed his hand.

"Okay, so why did _he_," he pointed to Emmett who was still shaking with fury, "attack _you_?"

"Jasper, I think we need to talk, just the two of us." I interrupted.

"No." Emmett growled immediately.

"Emmett, please chill out."

"What do you want to talk about Edward?" Jasper sighed.

"Our past."

"What about your past? It's over, what you two had, right?" Jake looked more panicked. Jasper was about to say something to him, but Emmett opened his big mouth again.

"Yeah, that is way over. No way in hell would I let Edward go back to that rapist."

"What?!" almost everyone gasped. Jasper was shocked. I felt like someone had taken the ground right out from underneath me.

"Emmett," my voice came out in a hoarse panicked gasp.

"What did he just say?" Jake's eyes were as big as saucers. "Tell me he just pulled that out of thin air."

"Baby, we need to talk." Jasper grabbed his arm.

"Emmett, are you saying Jasper raped Edward?" Sam asked sinking into cop mode. Emmet nodded his head and looked at me. "Edward, it that true?"

"You don't understand." I whispered, not able to look anyone in the eye. I know what Jasper did to me was horrible, but he was always drunk when it happened, he was never in his right mind. I've forgiven him for what happened.

"Jasper let go of Jacob. Jacob, get over here." Sam ordered.

"Jake baby, listen to me please." Jasper begged.

"I don't know if I can. Jasper did you really rape him?" Jacob's voice broke at the end.

"I was drunk, I never meant to, it was always an accident."

"Always? How many times did it happen?" Jacob's face was streaked with tears.

"I don't know," Jasper whispered.

"Jake, get over here." Sam growled again as he grabbed Jake's arm and pushed him behind himself and Alice.

"Please Jake, I would never do that to you." Jasper pleaded.

"Jasper, stay away from cousin." Sam said in a tone which indicated there would be consequences if he didn't.

"Sam, just stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you! I love him! And everyone here is putting him farther away from me. Yes, I made mistakes with Edward, but I have never let myself take those chances with Jacob. I love him to much!" Jasper ranted. I had to admit it hurt that he didn't love me enough to not take those chances with me, but I was also happy to know that Jacob was safe.

"Jake, maybe I should talk with you first." I stated.

"I think for tonight everyone just needs to go home, think, sleep, and calm down." Alice stepped in. "Jasper I know you don't want to hear this, but I think the best thing to do is to call a cab for yourself, go home, and rest. Jacob will come home with Sam and I. Emmett, you definitely need to calm down. I will call everyone tomorrow and we will talk this over at our house."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't want to talk this over with you. I want to talk this over with my boyfriend."

"Jasper, please don't make this any more difficult for yourself." Alice sighed. "Please Jasper, for Jacob, go home and wait for me to call you tomorrow."

"Please, Jazz, I just need a night to think." Jake shifted in Sam's arms.

"Fine, but know that I love you. I would never hurt you." Jasper told him as he backed away and walked up the street.

"Emmett, Edward, it was nice to see you again. Hopefully tomorrow you can stay civil enough not to throw punches."

"Alice." Sam snapped.

"I still have your number Alice, I'll text you later so you can get a hold of us." I told her as I hugged her goodbye.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"Will you answer me one question?"

"What Alice?"

"Did Jasper really hurt you? You seem like you've come to terms with it."

"I have Alice, and physically yes Jasper hurt me a few times, but I know it really wasn't Jasper that did those things. He wasn't himself, and he was trying to stop when I left him, but he wasn't trying hard enough, he was still hanging with the guys that I blame for him becoming what he was."

"I'm sorry Edward, we were friends and we never knew."

"Don't blame yourself Alice, I rather you didn't know. I don't want you to think of us differently because of it, especially Jasper. I did love him at one point, but even without his drinking we would have drifted apart."

"I'll call you tomorrow Edward." She hugged me once more and turned to Rose. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, um Edward, I'm sorry about what my brother did. And I'm sorry that I didn't do anything. Jasper told me about the problem about a week before you left him. I should have done something right then and there, but I was in shock. I needed to talk with our parents about it, but they were on vacation and I couldn't. I'm sorry Edward, I could have prevented that last night." She had tears in her eyes and it was bring tears to my own. I don't blame her for not doing anything. What would I have done if someone told me my brother was a 'drunken rapist?'

"Don't blame yourself Rose and don't worry about it. It's in the past, nothing can be done about it now. I'll see you at Alice's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there, but for now I have to make sure my brother gets home safe." She said as she pulled her boyfriend up the road behind her following Jasper. We all left and Emmett told his parents we needed a night at home without Seth, they understood completely and were more than happy to keep him for the night. Emmett and I hadn't said a word since we got in the car, besides the phone call to his parents. Seth had heard the phone ring and of course we had to say goodnight to him.

"Are you not going to talk to me?" Emmett asked as we pulled into the garage.

"Right now, no I don't want to talk to you." I simply replied and went to our bedroom, took a shower, and went to bed.

"Edward, I wasn't thinking earlier. I'm sorry I told your secret, but they needed to know who they were really friends with." Emmett sighed as we laid in our bed.

"Emmett, Jasper is not a rapist, at least not in the way that you think of rapists. That's not who he really is. I'm sorry you can't see that… goodnight, I love you."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter :) hope you like it! enjoy!**

**Disclamior: S Meyer owns Twilight and this story does mention Rape.**

**Jake's POV**

"Jake, look at me," Sam softly commanded. I don't want to, I just want to break down and cry. The man I love is a rapist and now my cousin is making me go back to his house. Instead of looking at Sam as he told me to do from the front seat, I stared out the backseat window.

"Sam, leave him alone, he needs time to process this, we all do." Alice softly told him. I think she sees that I'm on the brink of a huge mental breakdown. Sam accepts what she says and drives us to their house, which is only about a block away from my own. As he pulls into his driveway and he and Alice get out of the car, I find myself paralyzed. I keep staring down the road, imagining where I would turn to go back home, the place where I belong, with the man I love. But am I truly safe there anymore? Didn't Edward think he was safe with Jasper? And then he did those horrible things, but I know I can't live without him.

"Jake, honey," Alice broke my silent pondering, "come in the house now." I mechanically walked myself up to the spare room and fell onto the bed. "Jake, you won't be comfortable in those tight jeans all night." I know she was expecting me to move, but I remained still as I fought my tears. She pushed me over so I was laying on my back, "I'm just going to take to take your jeans off. You'll think me in the morning when you still have circulation in your ass." What would I need an ass for it I don't have Jasper? Without Jasper my world will crash. Without Jasper there is no Angie. Oh my god! I know I won't survive if I can't see Angie anymore. That little girl is my life! How did my world get so turned around? Of course who's to say Jasper even wants me anymore? This could be his chance to get rid of me. I've felt it coming this week. I've cried myself to sleep several times because he hasn't returned my love. What kind of man can pass up sex after four days of little to no contact with his partner? A man that has someone on the side, that's who. I should have known before. As Alice pulled off my jeans and left the room, my wall finally broke, I melted down and cried. I cried for Edward, I cried for Jasper, I cried for little Angie, and finally I cried for me. I thought I found the man I would be with forever and suddenly a trap closes around me and my prince turns into a toad. I can't go on without talking to him. I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I have to hear his voice tonight. I found my phone and hit his speed dial number.

"Jake?!" His worried, panicky, tired voice yelled.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Jake, I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. I know I can't justify what I did and I won't try, but please believe me when I say that is not who I am. The man you know me as is the man I am. I love you Jake, never doubt my love for you."

"Well, you make that a little hard."

"What are you saying Jake?"

"I mean, this week. Angie has been gone and I thought we could spend more time together. I understand you have to work, but there were still some nights when you were home…" my voice decided to crack now, "…and we…you turned me down." I cried.

"Jake, baby. I was tired. I didn't want you to have the hope of doing something and then I fall asleep in the middle of it."

"I just don't see how you can deny me that easily if you love me."

"Jake, it wasn't easy. Honey anytime I look at you I have to remind myself not to ravish you as soon as I lay eyes on you."

"I don't feel that way."

"I'm sorry I haven't made my love clear, that is my fault."

"Jasper, please don't blame yourself."

''No, I have to take responsibility for my actions."

"How did we get this way Jazz?"

"I don't know baby but I'm going to make it better, I promise."

"I don't know Jasper, you kept something huge from me. My worst nightmare and I hear it from your ex. Do you know how broken I feel right now? I love you Jasper and I will never stop, but I don't know if … if I'm safe with you anymore." I sobbed.

"Jacob, please don't say that. I would never hurt you like that. I didn't tell you about it because of your past. I didn't want to add unneeded stress to your life." I could tell by his voice he was starting to cry as well, but he was trying to stay strong and not break down. "Jake, please, I'll explain everything to you, but I rather not do it on the phone."

"I don't have a car."

"Will you meet me at the park?" There is a park in the middle of our neighborhoods where our street connects to Sam and Alice's.

"Yeah, give me about 10 minutes."

"Thank you Jacob, I love you." He then hung up and I knew I would have to sneak past Sam. It's 12:30 at night, there is no way he would let me go alone to meet Jasper in the park this late at night even though I'm old enough to decide for myself. I pulled my clothes back on and slowly opened the door to the bedroom. Looks like the coast is clear. I tip toed through the house and slowly inched open the back door. Thankfully, I got out without Sam or Alice noticing.

As I walked to the park I found myself more relaxed than I thought I would be. Of course I had to keep telling myself I was going to meet Jasper the man I love, not Jasper the rapist. I found him sitting anxiously at a picnic table.

"Jake," he breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up. I was worrying about you walking down here alone, I should have just come to Sam's but we already hung up."

"I'm okay, I'm capable of walking down a dark road."

"Please Jake, don't be mad at me."

"Jasper, I don't know how to feel right now. I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you and now I'm hearing that you raped your ex boyfriend when you were drunk. That doesn't make it any better Jasper. You still did it, drunk or not!" I couldn't hold back the memories of what Riley did to me, and knowing that Jasper hurt someone like that, and that he can over me so easily. Every memory of that night with Riley was replaced with Jasper doing it.

"Jacob, can I explain that time in my life?" Jasper asked as he led me over to the picnic table to sit down. He surprised me by sitting on the other side. I nodded my head for him to continue, he took a large breath of air, and then continued.

"I met a couple of guys a few years after we started college, Felix, Alec, and Demetri. I never told anyone, but when I would get together with them we would always do drugs, they always had their own little mixture of things to try, I know it was really stupid but I did it. I also started to drink more heavily, the drugs mixture topped off with alcohol would make me angry, and a little violent. When I would go home to Edward I would have the urge to have sex with him, to love him. At the time I knew we were drifting apart and I thought if I could show him how great we were together we would be closer. But when he would say no it only made me more angry, I would force it on him because I felt like he wasn't trying hard enough to save us. I know that sounds ridiculous but that's what was going through my head most of the time. In the morning when I would sober up I knew I was wrong, most of the time I couldn't remember what I did the night before, but looking at Edward images would flash in my mind, and I hated myself for it. I would promise I wouldn't do it again, I was sorry, I would make it up to him. But the next time I was with Felix and the guys I would do more drugs and drink. I got to a point where I was mad at him for not making me stop…" his voice broke," I was mad because he knew I would get drunk and he knew what was going to happen but he wouldn't stop me. About a week before he left me I told Rosalie. She said she would help me get counseling and help me stay sober. But I did it again one more time and Edward left me the next morning. Then a week later I got drunk again and found someone who was willing, needless to say that was Bella, and where that got me. Rose helped me find an awesome therapist, her name is Tanya and I go to see her every Thursday on my lunch break." Jasper confessed it all and left me speechless.

"You see this woman every week and I had no clue?" I was basically thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you Jake, but if I told you I seeing a therapist you'd ask why and I didn't want to lie to your face."

"You still drink," I changed the topic, sort of.

"I know, but I only have a couple of drinks. I haven't been drunk since the night I got Bella pregnant. And I will never get drunk again, especially as long as I have you. I would die if I ever did something like that to you."

"I want to meet her."

"Meet who?"

"Tanya, the woman you've been talking to, I want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Jasper, you're not the only one that is affected by this. I want to talk to her about your progress."

"Can you wait until Thursday?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you come back home with me?" He whispered. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can lock our bedroom door, hell I'll sleep in the backyard.

"Yeah, but I have to let Alice know I'm leaving. If she wakes up and I'm not there she'll flip."

"Thank you Jake." He stood and took my hand as we walked back to Sam's.

I left a quick note on the counter telling them what happened and where I was, then Jasper and I walked back home. "I don't want you sleeping outside Jazz, but I don't know if I can handle cuddling." I told him as he unlocked the door.

"I understand baby." He seemed a little hurt.

"Jazz, I know you want hurt me, I've known you for a year and a half. I've lived with you for almost a year. I love you baby and I know you love me, but I still need some space. We can sleep in the same bed, just no cuddling."

"Thank you Jake, I love you." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and went to change. I was so tired I just pulled off my jeans and crawled under the covers. I felt at home in these covers and it seemed to relax me. I noticed when Jasper came back to bed he stayed above the covers and left plenty of room between us.

**So what do you think? Oh by the way, I updated my other story as well :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, hope everyone had a great Easter and is still having a great spring break. I hope you like this chapter because i'm not to sure about it.**

**Disclamior: S Meyer owns Twilight and original characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward POV **

I woke up feeling horrible; I didn't sleep very well last night. I can't believe this whole thing with Jasper has started again.

"Good morning," Emmett kissed my forehead as he too woke up. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"I'm not mad at you." I huffed into his neck where it met his shoulder.

"You seem tense, and I know I didn't exactly help last night."

"Yes, I would have preferred for last night to have gone better and for them not to have found out like that, but it happened so we have to move forward." When I glanced at the bedside table I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

"It's not exactly morning. We slept until one."

"Oh, I guess I should check my phone, Mom has probably already tried to call."

"Yeah, I bet Alice has too. She told me last night everything was going to get settled today."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to that, not." Emmett sighed as he got out of bed and walked over to the dresser to find his phone.

"I know but it has to get out in the open if we want to truly move on and be friends. Emmett, I really do want to move on and be friends with them again, even Jasper."

"I know you do Edward, you're just going to have to be patient with me whenever we are around that asshole."

"I will, if you will try and see him as someone besides the person that hurt me."

"Edward, I said I would tolerate being around him, but don't make me make a promise I just can't keep."

"Are you going with me today?" I sighed, knowing I would have to keep a close eye on him if he went today.

"Of course I'm going, I'm not going to sit here all day and wonder what that little prick is doing with you so close."

"Emmett, please stop calling him names, I don't call your exes names."

"My exes didn't rape me."

"Please stop bringing that up!" I huffed on the verge of tears. Is that all he thinks about when he looks at me? Does he see me as tainted because of my past and he doesn't want me to forget?

"Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He hushed me as he crawled back in bed and pulled me to his chest. As I was calming down my phone began to buzz on the bedside table. _**Good morning everyone. Whenever people want to start heading over that's cool with us. Bella is bringing Angie back tonight and then she's just going to hang out with us so I prefer we get this show on the road so we can just relax later. –Alice. **_"Who are Angie and Bella?" Emmett asked as he read the text.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing. I guess we should just go ahead and go over." I sighed.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Emmett agreed.

* * *

"Hey guys," Alice smiled as we walked up the front walk.

"Hey Alice," I greeted in return as I hugged her.

"Glad to see you both made it."

"Yeah, me too." Emmett huffed sarcastically.

"Be good," I whispered to him. Alice must have heard because she chuckled lightly and motioned for us to follow her to the backyard. It's a pretty day outside so I guess she decided we would take advantage of the nice weather.

"Alright, I hope you don't mind but I thought it would be better for you four to talk this over first and then you tell everyone else only what you want them to know, or what we need to know." Alice smiled and went back into the house. I looked over to see Jasper and Jacob sitting at a patio table. They were holding hands, I guess they already worked things out with each other.

"Good afternoon Edward, Emmett," Jasper nodded.

"Afternoon," we replied as we sat down across from them. "So how do we start this?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure. You said you wanted to talk last night, what did you want to talk about?" Jasper sighed, I noticed he was rubbing circles on the back of Jacob's hand with his thumb.

"I thought if we talked about it and came to terms with it then no one else would have to know anything, but as you can see that is out the window."

"I guess I'll start then. Edward, when we were together I never told you that Felix and the guys had got me started on few drugs, I know it's stupid that I even tried them but I did. When I was with them and doing the stupid combinations of drugs, I felt free, like I was in charge of my life. Then when I went back home and you would act like you hated me, it made me angry and I wanted to show you that we could be good together, even if I had to…to force you to see that. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but I want you to know I am truly sorry, I meant it each time I apologized, and I will forever be sorry that I hurt you like that."

"Jasper I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago."

"Thank you Edward. Emmett I want to apologize to you too, because of what I did I'm sure there have been rough patches in your relationship and I just want to say I'm sorry if I caused any of them."

"Don't flatter yourself pretty boy." Emmett growled.

"Emmett," I hissed.

"No Edward, I understand." Jasper sighed.

We sat there for a few more hours and we talked about what happened and why. Jasper confessed that he was on drugs, my dad had suggested something like that when I went home. My father is a doctor and was very fond of Jasper, he liked the idea that I was with someone that could easily take care of me, physically and financially. When I told my father of Jaspers' mood swings he immediately thought of drugs.

We also got to know Jake a little bit better, he told us that he himself was a victim of rape. Sam was always checking in with us, either where we could see him or through the window in the kitchen where he thought I didn't see him. Jake said he was just trying to be the overprotective cousin, when I mentioned it.

We talked about the two years that we had lost away from each other. I told him about Seth and how perfect I felt my life was. He said he would love to meet Seth some time, he thought he and Angie would get along. I finally found out that Jasper had had a drunken night with a woman and now has a daughter.

Soon after we talked everything out Rosalie, her boyfriend, Sam, and Alice joined us. Jake and Emmett were relaxing more now that we had talked things out and I felt better about what happened. I always knew it wasn't truly Jasper and now I know it was the drugs that were making him so aggressive, I wonder if Rose knows he was on drugs as well.

"So, now that everything is settled can we just have a normal BBQ?" Alice asked.

"I think we can try," Jasper chuckled, then said, "Edward, I'd still like to talk to you in private."

"Sure, how about a walk?"

"That sounds great. I'll be right back babe." He kissed Jake and I kissed Emmett just to calm him down before we went on our walk. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, I know I've said it a million times but I thought I should tell you in person. I'm going to therapy now, every week."

"That's good, how is Jacob really taking all this?"

"Good, we had a rough night last night, but we are slowly starting to get back to us. It'll take a while to get his total trust back but I'm willing to work for it."

"That's good."

"I want you to know I will always care for you, I've missed having you as my best friend."

"I've missed having you as my best friend too Jasper, hopefully one day we can get back to that." I tried to hint that I wasn't really ready to just accept him back into my life like everything was as it was several years ago.

"Yeah hopefully one day we can get back to being that close, of course I think there are currently two men that need us more than we need each other."

"What are you talking about?" I was a little confused from his sudden shift. Jasper simply chuckled and nodded his head in the direction of the patio. Emmett was blatantly starring at us, if looks could kill I'm Jasper would have been obliterated. On the other hand Jacob was sitting there trying not to look at us, I could also see that he was trying to avoid Sam's gaze, there were tears on the brink of spilling from Jake's eyes.

"I've got to find out what happened, it's nice that we can talk again." Jasper gave me a quick hug and ran back up to the patio to try and comfort Jake.

I was going to just walk around Alice's yard, looking at the colorful flowers she had everywhere, but instead Emmett wrapped his arms around me stopping me in my tracks.

"This reminds me of my mom's yard."

"Yeah, it does look like Esme has worked her magic back here."

"Are you okay, I know you're not really comfortable being around Jasper?"

"I'm fine for now, but I don't know how I'm going to handle working with the bastard."

"Emmett, please stop calling him names."

"I'll try."

"Alright you two love birds, food is ready." Alice called from the patio.

"Do you know what was up with Jake a minute ago?" I asked as we walked back.

"Not sure, Sam gave him a look and whispered something to him, and then he just tried to avoid all eye contact with everyone."

"That's seems a little odd."

"Don't worry about it babe, it's not our business." Emmett whispered as we walked up the stairs to the patio and took our seats once again at the table. I looked around and found Jake shaking while he tried to pour himself a glass of lemonade.

"Do you need help Jacob?" I asked as he spilled some from his shaking.

"I'm fine," he replied tersely.

"Jake, he's just trying to help." Jasper sighed beside him.

"You know I don't constantly need help from people. Everyone needs to stop treating me like I'm the poor kid you got raped and now is dating out of his age range. Sam you just stop worrying about me altogether." Jake growled as he pushed his chair back and left the table.

"Sam, what did you say to him earlier?" Alice asked.

"I told him I wanted to talk to him about last night and that there is something else important that came up and I wanted to make sure he was being careful." Sam replied.

"What has come up?" Jasper asked.

"Riley is out of jail, he's coming home." Sam sighed.

"What?! You just decided to spring that on him with everyone around, no wonder he's bottled himself up!" Jasper stood quickly and went in the house, I guess trying to find Jacob.

"I wasn't going to spring it on him in front of everyone. I wanted to talk to him in private later." Sam told us.

"I understand honey." Alice sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can't he get a restraining order or something? I mean he did threaten Jake and Jasper." Rosalie stated.

"I think we're missing something." Emmett whispered to me.

"Hush, don't interrupt. It's obviously something very personal for Jacob." I whispered back, I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but it was hard not to.

"We can't get one unless Jake or Jasper asks for one, Jasper will probably get one to try and protect Jake, but it won't cover Jake unless he asks for it." Sam told her.

"And you think Jake won't ask for one?" Rosalie's boyfriend, Jared, asked.

"I don't know what is going on inside that kid's head. I guess he thinks we're overcrowding him." Sam sighed as he pulled Alice down to seat in his lap, I can tell he's just like Emmett when it comes to stress. Whenever Emmett holds me, I can feel he's stress level go down and his heart beat to even out. Sam must be the same way when he's holding Alice.

**So what did you think? I know Jake is a little out there right now but next chapter you'll get to see what is going on inside his head. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinion on the story and where it should go. I have ideas but I want to know what y'all want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I've been really busy with school, which is over in about a month! Oh and i found an awesome new book to read, it's about werewolves, i love it. It's called the Alpha and Omega Series by Patricia Briggs if anyone is looking for a good werewolf book. And i also want to thank the awesome reveiwers, i love you! Okay on with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimor: S Meyers owns Twilight along with the original characters.**

**Jake POV **

"Hey Jake, we need to talk later." Sam told me.

"About what?" I asked, still a little tense from watching Jasper and Edward walking around the yard. I know it's stupid to be jealous that Jasper wanted to be alone with Edward, but I can't help it. I know he told me he loves me but I still feel like he doesn't show it. Does he not show it or am I over reacting?

"Well, about last night for starters, and something else has come up that I want to talk to you about. I want to make sure you're safe and not taking unnecessary risks like you did last night." Sam rolled his eyes at me as he finished his statement. Why does he always treat me like a little defenseless kid? I know I'm the younger cousin and he's always taken care of me, but I feel like ever since the rape he has been hovering double time.

"Stop being so protective, I don't need you to be." I snapped, I felt bad as soon as I said it, but then the look Sam gave me just pissed me off more.

"That wasn't the tune you were singing five years ago." Sam snapped back. The images flooded my head like a typhoon, Riley sneaking into my room, the rape, Sam finally coming over to find me huddled in the bathroom; naked and crying my eyes out. I couldn't be left alone for nearly a month without throwing a fit, and most of the time it was Sam who ran to my rescue.

All my emotions were trying to get the best of me as I felt the tears come to my eyes. As long as I avoided everyone's stares I could calm down enough not to cry.

"Jake, babe what's wrong?" I hadn't noticed Jasper came back up the porch.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"I love you," was Jasper's only words as he kissed my head and sat back down, he knew I didn't want to talk right now.

"Alright you two lovebirds, lunch is ready." Alice called down to Edward and Emmett. I won't lie, Emmett kind of reminds me of Riley and it freaks me out. They soon joined us again as Alice set down a pitcher of lemonade. Foolishly I tried to pour me a glass with shaky hands.

"Do you need help, Jacob?" Edward asked all too nicely as I spilt some down my arm. Who was he to come in here and act like he was better than me?

"I'm fine." I snapped as I grabbed a napkin.

"Jake, he's just trying to help." Jasper sounded irritated as he sighed. Great now he's irritated with me because I don't like his ex?

"You know I don't constantly need help from people. Everyone needs to stop treating me like I'm the poor kid you got raped and now is dating out of his age range. Sam you just stop worrying about me altogether." I let my emotions take over as I growled at all of them and stormed back into the house. Great, now I really look like a freaking baby, ever since Jasper and I have started dating Sam has tried to highlight my young age and constantly hints Jasper's too old for me. Maybe I just made his final point. I headed back to the room I was going to stay in last night and just let my emotions run wild. I curled up on the freshly made bed and cried. I feel like ever since Riley raped me, I been a broken man, a shadow of the once strong person I was. I heard rather quick steps coming up the stairs.

"Jake what's wrong?" Jasper tried to grab my shoulder but I shook him off angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sniffed.

"Jake, please tell me what is going on."

"No," I tried to protest him pulling me to his lap, but I stopped half way. I embraced the feeling of being in his arms. I don't know how many times I have left of this and I don't want to waste any chances of being this close to him. I know I throw a fit when people act overbearing around me, but with Jasper I just want to constantly be in his arms. His strong arms allowed me the comfort to get my sobs under control, slightly.

"Is this about Riley?"

"What?" What does Riley have to do with this?

"Didn't Sam tell you he got out of jail?"

"No, when did he find that out, when he is supposed to get back in town?" My voice was shaking and my breath stuck in the throat.

"I don't know, I thought that's what made you run in here."

"No, Sam said he wanted to tell me something, make sure I was being careful. I thought he was going to give me the whole safe sex talk again."

"I'm sorry babe."

"Maybe I won't see him." I didn't want to think about how he told me I would pay for testifying against him.

"Yeah, maybe," apparently Jasper didn't want to think about it either. I don't know how long we stayed up there, me in his arms, but I didn't want him to let go. Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever.

"Knock knock," Alice entered the room, "I hope I'm not disturbing anything, but Bella just arrived with Angie."

"Thanks Alice," Jasper sighed, "you ready baby?"

"Yeah, I want to see Angie." I told him as I got off his lap and grabbed his hand. He gave my hand a quick kiss before we went downstairs.

"Daddy!" Angie shouted as soon as Jasper stepped onto the patio.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled as she ran to him and basically jumped into his arms. He laughed softly and gave her a little kiss on the head. "How was your trip, did you have fun with Mommy?" It hurt every time Bella was referred to as 'mommy,' it just reminded me yet again that Angie wasn't my child, she was Bella's.

"Uh huh. Jakey!" She reached her hands out to me, opening and closing her fingers trying to reach me. I chuckled softly and took her my arms.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you." I kissed her head and tried to breathe in the scent of her that I knew, but Bella had used a different shampoo in her hair and the comfort I wished for wasn't there.

"Missed you too!" She clung to my neck and wouldn't let go.

"Bella, good to see your return in one piece," Jasper laughed.

"I figured if I waited another day I wasn't going to. She really missed you guys, especially at night. I had to let her sleep with me just for her to calm down."

"Yeah, we've been playing the musical bed game lately. We put her in bed and before we make it to the door she's already running down the hall again."

"Well, I might have made it worse for you, sorry."

"No problem, we'll get her past this phase." Jasper rubbed the small of my back soothingly as I held Angie close to me. "Oh Bella, I almost forgot, this is my friend Edward and his partner Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," Bella shook their hands as each stood. "You both look really familiar," she contemplated then, "are you Edward Cullen? Carlisle and Esme's son?"

"Yeah, how do you know my parents?"

"They've become good friends of my father. We actually had lunch with them the other day. Your mom is a really good cook. My father's going to miss them when they're gone."

"Gone? Where would they go?" Edward looked to Emmett concerned.

"Oh, have they not told you yet? Shoot I think it was supposed to be surprise."

"I don't understand," Edward stated.

"They're moving back aren't they?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"I never knew your parents moved Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, after I graduated from high school Dad got offered a really good position at the hospital up in Forks so they moved there, that's actually where I moved out of Jasper's."

"Thank god they moved too." Emmett chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Edward.

"Is that where you met?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I saw Edward stumbling over his own luggage in the airport one day and couldn't stop thinking about him, so I made it a point to find out who he was. It wasn't hard to do in a small town and access to any kind of database I needed through the police station. One day I noticed a man that looked a lot like him at the hospital and assumed it was his dad, and I was right. I basically stalked him after that."

"I thought you from here though?" Alice asked Emmett.

"Originally yeah, but I was offered a football scholarship to WSU so I went there for college, after graduation I stayed there. Just recently we decided we wanted to come back to Tennessee, I'm a country boy at heart and I was starting to miss it."

"Was your family originally from down here as well Edward?" Sam asked.

"No, my parents are originally from Chicago, but it was a job offer that brought us here as well. My parents always said they loved it here the most, it doesn't surprise me that they're moving back." As they talked I could feel Jasper tense beside me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." We took our seats again and the conversation seemed to flow relatively easily. Then when conversation stopped I decided I should say something about my outburst.

"I'd like to apologize for my sudden outburst and departure."

"Don't worry about it Jake, we know you've had a lot of stress the past couple of days." Alice smiled sweetly at me, as she always does.

"That reminds me, I still need to talk to you." Sam grumbled.

"No you don't, I already have, I have a few questions for you if still want to talk though." Jasper answered for me.

"If you don't mind I want to talk to Jake."

"I think it's up to Jake if he wants to talk or not." Alice again came to my rescue.

"Thanks Alice," I smiled, "Jasper already told me about Riley, all I want to know is when you think he'll get back in town."

"I don't know, I got the call this morning, he was sent to prison in Kentucky because of a few issues here, the drive isn't but a couple of hours. I want you to get a restraining order just in case."

"I don't think he'll try anything." I told him.

"I don't care; I want you to do everything you can to protect yourself." Sam growled.

"That's enough Sam, we'll discuss it later and if he wants one I'll take care of it. You aren't the only one on the force." Jasper snapped at him for once.

"Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden? I'm just trying to protect you and you turn on me! All I've ever tried to do is keep you safe, keep you on the straight and narrow, and you repay me by acting like a little bitch. F*** it, you want him to come after you, go for it, I'm done with you." Sam growled and took his plate into the house.

"F***!" Angie repeated loudly, she acted like she was repeating a happy song. Why do kids decide to mimic cuss words and not ever other word they hear?

"Angela Whitlock, don't ever repeat that again!" Jasper roared, but of course after being yelled at, Angie became distraught and started to sniff, trying not to show how much it truly hurt her. Of course I was acting the same way, trying not to let Sam's words sink in. I hid my face in the crook of her neck as she did the same to me, and we both let out our tears. "Shit," Jasper sighed.

"Jake, he didn't mean it, you have to understand this whole ordeal as placed him under enormous stress as well." Alice tried to do damage control.

"I know," my voice squeaked when I tried to stop the sob that was trying to flood out of me.

"I think it's time we head home." Emmett tried to whisper to Edward.

"I want to go home Jasper." The thought of going home was like heaven, especially with my little girl in my arms.

"Of course, I'll put Angie's bags in the car and then we can go."

"Alice, thank you for inviting us offer and allowing us to use your home for our much needed discussions." Edward eloquently thanked Alice as he and Emmett got ready to leave. "See you later Jacob, next time perhaps it will go a little better."

"Yeah," I sighed as I turned my focus to soothing Angie.

"Alright, I'm ready when you darlin'," Jasper said as he came back out to the porch.

"I'm ready," I stood with Angie clutching my neck tightly; she had tensed again when she heard Jasper's voice. "Nice to see you again Bella. Alice, thank you for everything."

"No problem Jake, please don't hold this against Sam, we both love you." She hugged me affectionately and kissed Angie goodbye.

"I know, I hate that pushed him to that point though."

"We'll work this out, don't worry about it," Jasper told me. After Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes we left. The ride home was silent, Angie had fallen asleep and neither one of us was in the mood to talk or to wake her up. When we arrived home I took Angie up to her room as Jasper grabbed her bags. After tucking her in, I found Jasper laying across our bed. "Well so much for this weekend being a relaxing break from work." He snorted as I came in the room.

"I'm sorry; I know I didn't help with that."

"Don't blame yourself; if anyone's to blame it's me. You were just reacting to my actions, which I want to apologize for again. If I could take them back I would, not only just because I hurt Edward, but because I've hurt you because I was stupid selfish bastard."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one that wishes they could take back something they've done. Come on, I don't want to think about it, take a shower with me." I said as I pulled Jasper off the bed. We took a hot, slow, relaxing shower, then ate a small snack and climbed in bed together. I let him hold me close because I knew it would relax him, and I had to get over my fear, I knew he would never hurt me, but I had to make my body believe me. Like every other night we were woken up by Angie crawling in bed with us. Jasper was spooned behind me, holding me tight so I let her curl up by my chest as I held her. Soon all three of us were sleeping peacefully, or at least we were till I had a nightmare about Riley.

**So what did you think? Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I put this together kind of quickly tonight. If you liked it let me know, and if you didn't like it let me know that too. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love my fans! Thank you for all the awesome reviews you are giving me, not only for this story but my other story 'Changes' as well. I actually had time to edit this chapter, I know shock, lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

After Jake had returned from his outburst, I thought lunch was going to go smoothly. Bella had arrived with Angie and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She looks so much like her daddy; I'm actually kind of jealous that I don't have a child to call my own. Sure Seth calls me Daddy Edward, but still he isn't mine. After my thoughts I feel guilty that I think of Seth as not being mine, just because he isn't of my flesh and blood doesn't mean he isn't mine.

We started talking about my parents and that took all thoughts of Seth not being mine away. I found out Bella knows my parents and had actually spent some time with them while she was in Washington. I wonder if she mentioned who the father of her child was, my parents would recognize his name even if they couldn't see the obvious resemblance in Angie's face.

All of sudden it seemed like the conversation took a dramatic turn when Jake, Jasper, and Sam started talking about Riley. When Sam had a yelled and said F***, Angie had followed suit like any other toddler when they hear a cuss word and shouted it as well, which earned a harsh reprimand from Jasper. Emmett nudged me and told me it was time for us to go and I couldn't agree more. I thanked Alice and soon we were out the door.

"Man, where they always like that?" Emmett sighed.

"Like what?"

"They have outbursts all the time, I don't think I ever hung out with people like that. I mean Rose has a temper, but she wasn't even there. I thought she said she was coming?"

"Yeah, I thought she was too. I know Alice said we were supposed to be there early, but I thought Rose and her boyfriend would still make it to lunch."

"Maybe something came up. Oh by the way the boyfriend is Jared, Sam told me he's on the force too and I'll probably be working a lot with him. So I'll ask him why they didn't show tomorrow."

"I forgot tomorrow was your first real day back on the force." I whispered.

"What's wrong babe?" Emmett reached for my hand. "Talk to me Edward, I know when you get quite like that something is turning around in that head that probably shouldn't be."

"It was nice having you home for so long, and not worry about if the next time I saw you would be in the morgue."

"Edward…I'm not going to lie to you, yeah there is a chance I'll get shot and maybe even fatally, but baby I don't want you to worry about me all day. Worrying won't do anything for me, so don't waste your time by dwelling on it." We were silent for awhile until we reached his parent's house, I'm so ready to have my little boy in my arms. We went up to the door side by side, his arm wrapped around me supportively; he could tell I was still worrying.

"Well hello strangers," his mother, Lisa, joked as she opened the door, "Ben the boys are here," she called out to his father. "Come on in now, Ben and Seth are in the living room, they were wrestling last I checked."

"Thanks for watching him, Ma." Emmett leaned over and gave her a hug as he walked through the door.

"My pleasure dear," her face turned down as I walked in. "Edward, you look pale, what's the matter son?"

"Nothing, I'm fine Mrs. McCarty," I lied as I walked in.

"Don't lie to my mother Edward, she can smell it." Emmett laughed, the jerk. "Tomorrow's my first day back on the force." He clarified for his mother.

"Oh, I understand perfectly now. You're worried about him, I know because I was the same way when Ben was on the force." We walked in to find Mr. McCarty and Seth rolling around the floor mock wrestling.

"Daddy!" Seth squealed as he saw Emmett walk in. He ran right over to him and threw his arms around Emmett's leg, holding him tight.

"Hey little man, miss me?" Emmett chuckled and pulled Seth off his leg and up into his arms.

"Yeah, but me and Grandpa wessled. It fun!"

"I can see that. How are ya Pop?" Emmett extended his hand to help his father off the floor.

"Oh, for an old man I'm doing pretty good, how was the lunch or whatever? Did you beat the guy to a pulp like a told you?"

"You told him?" I gasped, there is only one reason his father would ask such a thing, "Emmett, I asked you not to say anything."

"Wait up, I just told Pop we were going there so you and your ex could talk because things ended suddenly and on a bad note."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something big? And Edward, Emmett can tell me anything he pleases." Mr. McCarty shot me a glare, he never really did like me. He thinks men should run the relationship, and to him I wasn't much of a man because I had had a few breakdowns in front of him and Lisa, which meant Emmett is the man, and apparently to him I'm 'no better than a woman.' He could tell Emmett was the more aggressive one in the relationship.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't glare at him." Emmett growled.

"You need to teach your boy his place," his father simply answered then a few minutes later sat down and went on like nothing happened. "So you want to stay for dinner?"

"No, I think we'll go home now, it's been a long day."

"Alright, see you later then."

"Bye Mom," Emmett sighed as he walked past his mom with Seth, I told her goodbye as well and followed Emmett outside. When we made it home Seth was more hyped up than a jack rabbit on speed. "I think we should get him a dog." Emmett laughed as we watched Seth run around the house with his arms out like he was an airplane.

"Maybe, it would be good for him to grow up with animals."

"We should look into getting him one."

"Sure, I'll check the shelters on the web later."

"Okay," he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about my dad."

"Don't worry about it, I know that's how he is and it's not like he's overly mean to me." I don't want to start something between Emmett and his parents. "I'm going to start dinner, what sounds good?"

"I think I'd love to have some of your homemade chicken and dumplings."

"Alright, they should be ready in about an hour."

"Alright, I'm going to take Seth outside and run some of that energy out of him. I know Angie is only two but maybe you could set up a play date for them with Jake."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe that will give us something to bond over, our lovers' kids."

"Sure, Seth you want to go outside?" Emmett asked as Seth ran back in the kitchen for another loop.

"Yeah!" He didn't even stop, he swung around with his arms out and danced around the door until Emmett opened it.

I watched Emmett play with Seth through the kitchen window while I made dinner. It made me laugh ever time Emmett would try to catch him in his huge arms and Seth would slipped away from him. We ate dinner in almost silence, it looks like all the playing made my boys hungry. Emmett and Seth both helped with dishes. "Go relax babe, we got this." He told me with a kiss as he took the plates from my hands. I didn't protest, I went to the living room and turned on the news. Of course most of the stuff that was on was depressing or useless so I turned it off and laid back on the couch. A few minutes later I heard pitter patter of little feet and then Seth jumped on me.

"Hey buddy, that wasn't nice." I said as I rubbed my side where his knee had hit me in the ribs.

"I sorry Daddy." I noticed he had dropped the 'Edward.' It made me smile.

"It's okay buddy, just be careful next time." I looked over to the clock, "I think it's somebody's bath time."

"Yes, it is but I think we should bathe Seth first." Emmett winked at me as he walked in. He grabbed Seth as he walked by the couch, rolling him under one arm, and walking up the stairs, Seth giggling the whole time. I went up to help and soon enough Seth was clean and dried.

"Me sleepy," he yawned as I helped him brush his teeth.

"Well then I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"I don't want to, I want to stay up with you and Daddy all night."

"Seth, you're going to bed, don't argue with me." Emmett said in a tone that we both knew meant the discussion was over and Seth was going to bed.

"Meany," I heard him whisper. I tried not to chuckle but had to turn away so he wouldn't see the smile on my face, I didn't need to encourage his name calling, but he was so cute when he said it. After we finished his teeth, I took him into his room and read him a brief story, he was asleep before I was done.

Walking back to our room I stretched out on the bed. "I think it's someone else's turn for a bath." Emmett chuckled as he grabbed me and took me to the bathroom, standing me on my feet. "What do you say to getting out of these confining clothes?"

"I know that look Emmett, and we both know that he's going to get up at least once."

"Oh, I hope someone gets up more than once."

"Pervert."

"Yep," he laughed as he took my shirt and pants off me, I did the same to him until we were both naked. I stepped in the shower first and Emmett followed. I turned the water on, which was unfortunately ice cold. "Son of a…." Emmett roared and jumped back. I laughed my ass off at his face. "You'll pay for that," he warned.

"Oh I'm hoping I will," I snickered. Emmett gave me a passionate kiss and then started trailing kisses down my stomach down to my erection. The man was beautiful when he was kneeling in front of me, but of course he was beautiful all the time.

**Jasper POV**

After our shower together Jake and I shared a piece of the pie he bought at the store the other day. "I love you," I told him after I came back upstairs from taking the plate to the kitchen.

"I love you too Jazz," he whispered. I know something is still bothering him, but I also know he doesn't want to talk about it. I leaned back in bed and rubbed his lower back. Jake turned towards me and tucked himself to my side, I thought I felt a shudder when I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you okay with this Jake?"

"I'm going to have to get over it, I want to get comfortable with this again, I almost am."

"I don't want to scare you."

"You don't Jasper; it's just my own mind. I want to be in your arms and I want to help you relax, I know this helps you." He said, tucking his face in my side more.

"Night, I love you."

"Love you too." We both drifted off in not so much peaceful sleep; me dreaming my worst nightmare, myself hurting my precious Jacob. I'm not sure how long we slept, but never the less it was interrupted too soon.

"D…da…daddy?" I heard my baby girl sob. I was instantly out of bed, but I didn't have to go far seeing as she was right next to the bed.

"What's the matter?" I groaned, getting back in bed.

"I can't sleep."

"I figured that," I sighed.

"Come here Ang, crawl up under the sheet." Jake whispered, still to asleep to actually talk. I returned to my position of spooning him and looked over to see our baby girl curled up in his chest. Jake makes such a good father, and he doesn't even realize she looks at him as her father, I can see it in her eyes. Again, we all drifted back off to sleep.

Some hours later I was awoken by a horrifying scream, then realized it was Jacob. "Jake, wake up! Wake up baby!" I shook him to get him to wake up; finally he woke up, tears streaking his face. I almost forgot about Angela being in bed with us, then I looked over to see her trying to control her sobs as well. Jake must have really scared her. "It's okay baby, everything is okay." I tried to hold Jake and reach out for Angie as they both cried. "Angie, Daddy's sorry he scared you, but he had a bad dream." I couldn't help but call him her daddy, I felt it was time for her to anyway. "Jake, are you okay babe? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he whispered as he pulled Angie onto his lap and kissed her forehead trying to get her to calm down. "It was Riley," he told me. We were both silent for a few minutes. "Did you notice you called me 'daddy'?"

"Yeah, I think she should know you're just as much of a father to her as I am. Baby did you ever see a counselor after what happened?"

"No, I never really wanted to discuss it with anyone, especially not a stranger."

"Maybe you should go see Tanya, she's really helped me through a lot. Do you think you'd be interested in going?"

"Yeah, if you go with me," he hesitated.

"Of course honey, anything you want."

"Daddy?" Angela whispered looking up at me.

"Yeah baby?"

"Does that mean I can call Jakey Daddy too?"

"Ask him baby." I smiled.

"Jakey, can I call you Daddy?"

"I'd love you to baby." Jake sobbed as he answered.

"Don't cry Daddy." Angie wiped his face.

"Yeah Daddy, please stop crying. We love you, never forget that." I kissed his forehead.

"Can we try to go back to sleep, and talk about this in the morning?"

"Yeah, but I have to go to work tomorrow, so it will probably have to wait until tomorrow night." I answered as we moved back to lay back. Jake laid facing me, my arm still around him, and there was just enough room for Angie to snuggle between us.

"Be careful love," he sighed as he fell asleep again.

"I will, always."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the wonderful review! I love you guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot of work to do and still do, but one more week and I'm out of high school forever! YAY!!!!**

**Okay, I hope you like this chapter, and I don't know how old kids are when they start to talk full sentences so if a two year shouldn't act like Angela don't pay attention and just pretend LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**JPOV **

I groaned as I rolled out of bed at five in the morning and stalked off to the bathroom. I got ready for my day and was luckily changed into my pants and was buttoning my shirt when a certain little girl came stumbling into the bathroom, two year olds have no idea what privacy is. "What are you doing up baby?" I asked as I picked her up.

"You got up," she yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you. You know you really need to learn to knock before you come in a closed room."

"I sorry," she mumbled and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Come on baby, let's put you back to bed with Daddy." I went back to the bedroom and placed her gently next to Jake, kissed her forehead, then his, and watched her curl up in his side.

I quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and a breakfast bar, and headed out to my truck. Half way to work my phone buzzed with a text, at the next stop light I quickly read it. _Hey man, my car won't start, again! Rose is trying to fix it but can you swing by and get me? - Jared. _While the light was still red, I sent him a quick reply. _No problem man, I'm on the road so be there soon. _Luckily, I hadn't passed the turn off to his and Rose's house. About five minutes later I was pulling up to their house and found Rose out in the driveway under the hood of Jared's old decrepit car.

"Hey sis," I yelled out the window.

"Hey bro," she smirked, "so how was yesterday?"

"It could have gone better," I laughed humorlessly, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Hey man, thanks for picking me up." Jared sighed as climbed in.

"No problem man, so when you going to spring for a new car?"

"Ha, I don't know if I can afford a new car, especially with us just moving in together. That house payment in eating away at my paycheck, I think I need to do a little moonlighting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So what happened yesterday?"

"I could ask you the same thing, weren't you two supposed to be there later on?"

"Yeah, but me and Rose kind of got into and she got pissed off at me. We didn't think it was such a good idea to walk into a high tension situation while we were pissed at each other already."

"Need to talk about it, or did you work it out? I'm guessing you worked it out or she wouldn't be under the hood of your car."

"Yeah, we talked it out and we're fine. So, you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"They showed up, I explained a few things, Emmett looked like he wanted to kill me the whole time, Edward and I talked in private some more, Sam ticked Jake off, Jake stormed out, Bella came with Angie, we went home, and Jake woke up screaming. I think that sums it up, oh one more thing, Riley is out of jail and probably on his way back right now."

"What?! Wait up, so do you think he'll try to find Jake, and why was he screaming?"

"I don't know if he'll try to find him and Jake was screaming because his nightmares started again, honestly I don't want to think about it. I just want to get through today and go home."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Silence fell in the truck and soon we were pulling in the lot at the PD. As I parked in my usual spot I noticed Sam was already here. He's been getting here early and going home late now that he's up for Chief. As we got out Emmett pulled in not too far away in his huge Jeep.

"Hey McCarty," Jared nodded as we met up at the door.

"Hey Jared…sorry I never caught your last name," Emmett trailed off.

"Pelletier," Jared answered.

"I think that'll be an easy one to remember, it's unique."

"Yeah, try learning how to spell it." Jared laughed.

"Whitlock, Pelletier, McCarty, Gigandet, I need you in here now." Chief Clearwater yelled through the department right as we walked in.

"Great looks like we stepped in right on time," I sighed. Chief Henry Clearwater isn't a bad guy, he just isn't a morning person, especially since his doctors told him he had to retire or suffer another heart attack, he almost didn't make it after the first one. James Gigandet, on the other hand is a creep all the time, I can't stand the guy. I really hope he isn't my next partner.

"Alright, as you know I'm retiring. One of my last official acts as chief is to assign official partners. So listen up, Whitlock and McCarty, Pelletier and Gigandet, that's official. My next official act is to tell you Sam Uley has been named as next chief, get on with your day." Chief Clearwater isn't one for chit chat, he says what needs to be said and that's it. That's when I noticed Sam was in the corner of the small office, he didn't look as happy as I thought he would be on the day he was named chief, of course my mood was much worse now as well, why the hell would he put me with McCarty?

"Whitlock, McCarty, stay here for a minute." Sam instructed as we were getting ready to walk out. We waited for Jared and James to walk out, poor Jared he has to put up with James all day. When they left McCarty and I witnessed Sam being sworn in and waited for Clearwater to leave. When we were alone Sam finally spoke, "alright guys, I tried to convince him not to put you two together but he wouldn't listen. I couldn't tell him everything but I did tell him about Edward being your ex," he pointed to me, "and your current," he pointed to Emmett. "He just told me that this would make you two find a common ground and get over your personal issues. It would look bad on both of us if I changed things up as soon as I got in here, so you're going to have to suck it up for at least a couple months." Great, that's all I need, working with Emmett all day and going home to a stressed out and emotional Jacob. Jake says he's fine but I don't believe him, and I really don't know how to make him feel better, plus I'm a little mad he just won't believe me. I haven't done anything to betray his trust.

"Fine, I guess we can suck it up." Emmett grumbled as he went to walk out.

"McCarty," Sam snapped, "I didn't dismiss you yet. Now, I have a case for you two to check out. A bar downtown has been broken into quite a few times lately and last night the owner was found dead. I want you two to go down there and decide if there was foul play or just a coincident. Now McCarty, you may leave." I couldn't help but have a smug smile on my face when we left, he's already rubbing Sam the wrong way. I mean seriously, who grumbles like that and just walks away from their superior? In this department, nobody does.

"We can take my Jeep," Emmett huffed walking out of the door.

"I don't think so, you don't know your way around, we'll take my truck." Bullshit if he thinks I'm going to just be driven around by him all day. We drive personal cars because they've been hooked up with all the equipment we need and this allows us to go undetected most of the time, which is really helpful when you don't want someone to get suspicious before we can nail them and the department reimburses us for gas. Come to think of it has his Jeep even been set up yet? "Has your Jeep even been set up yet?"

"Yeah, they hooked it up about a week ago and yes I do know where I'm going. You forget I'm originally from here."

"Yeah, I did forget that, but still I drive and you forget I have the bar name and address, you don't even have a name." I didn't give him a chance to argue, I just walked in the direction of my truck and got in, he can come if he wants, if not I really don't care. He gave in and jumped in my truck, needless to say the ride to the bar was silent.

We spent about two and a half hours at the bar and went back to the department to start a report. There was definite foul play, but where to start I have no idea. I was sitting at my desk when Emmett suddenly came up to me. "I think we need to check out the son-in-law. He doesn't get along with the owner, his father-in-law, and has plenty of a motive to kill him, people said he's been trying to get money out of the owner for awhile but he won't give him any. Sounds like he might be getting desperate for money after all this time." Shit he has a point.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I stood and grabbed my keys from my desk.

"You won't need those Whitlock, I'm driving," and then he left me. I guess I have no choice but to follow him. The department won't pay my gas if they see my driving logs are the same as my partner's, they'll just bitch us both out for not taking the same vehicle.

After endless hours of investigating with Emmett, and thankfully a silent lunch alone, I was on my own way home. Rose had swung by the department and picked up Jared.

Pulling into the drive I find Jake sitting on the porch, head in his hands, and Angie running around the front yard with a puppy chasing after her. "When did we get a dog?" I laughed as walked up to Jake.

"My dad decided I didn't have enough on my plate so hey here's a dog." He sighed sarcastically.

"Bad day?" I sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

"That is an understatement. I woke up late, dropped off Angie at your parents' and almost didn't get away, got to work late, and came home to find my father sitting on the porch with a puppy. As soon as Angie saw it she was attached and there is no way to give it back, Dad says it's a purebred German Shepherd."

"I'm sorry baby, maybe you should have taken today off, you had a bad night."

"I'm not taking off work because of a nightmare. The garage is already short staffed, I need something to do during the day that will keep me sane, and we need the money."

"Jake, we don't need the money and it wasn't just a nightmare. You said after the attack you had them for three months, I don't want you to suffer that long."

"I'm not suffering; I'll be fine. I just want to forget it."

"Alright, we'll forget it for now, but we need to talk about this."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…" Angie ran up to me, I guess she just now noticed I pulled in, "look what Grandpa Billy brought me! His name is Mac!" She yelled happily then went back to running with the dog.

"You'll never guess why it's named Mac." Jake laughed as he leaned into me.

"Why is he named Mac?" I pulled Jake onto my lap and held him close, inhaling his scent.

"Because as soon as I fixed Ang something to eat the puppy ate her Mac N Cheese." He laughed as he clung to my chest.

"So she named him Mac, well that makes sense I guess. It's kind of cute."

"How was your day?" he asked kissing my neck.

"About as good as yours was." I huffed.

"Why, what happened?"

"Clearwater changed up partners before he left this morning. I'm stuck with Emmett, needless to say I'm going to hate work for awhile."

"Well, you could have been stuck with James; Emmett isn't that bad of a guy."

"Yeah, but if I was with James he wouldn't go home and complain to Edward if I'm a dick to him."

"Why does it matter if Emmett complains to Edward?" he looked at me curiously.

"If Emmett hates me more, Edward starts to hate me more, I don't want him to hate me. I want him back in my life." As soon as I said the last sentence Jacob jumped out of my lap and I knew it came out wrong. "Jake, wait…"

"What do you mean you want him back in your life?! I thought you loved me, what is all this a joke?! Did you just pick me out of the crowd and say 'that looks like a nice young one I can fuck until my boyfriend comes back?' You stupid bastard!" With that he ran in the house and slammed the door. Awesome, I just royally fucked up!

"Daddy…?" Angie hesitated.

"Yeah baby?" I looked up at her, trying to control my own emotions.

"Daddy sounded mad, is he okay, I saw him crying?" She sniffed trying to hold back the tears. She always cries when Jake and I fight. I reached out to her and pulled her to me.

"Yeah, he'll be fine sweetheart. Come on, let's go in the house. Did Grandpa bring a cage for Mac?"

"Yep, it's in my room."

"Of course it is. How about you and Mac go watch TV in the living room, keep out of things."

"Okay Daddy." I watched her take her place on the couch and Mac curl up to her side. I waited until I knew she wasn't going to get up, and then I went up to find Jake. I went upstairs and found our door locked.

"Jake? Let me in babe we need to talk."

"Go away Jasper, go talk to your precious Edward!"

"Jacob stop! You know that wasn't what a meant! Open the damn door so we can talk!"

"I don't want to talk to you." He sobbed, which he does when he lies like that. Here's a tip, you know you have a temper problem when one minute you are on one side of the door talking and the next you bust the door down. I don't even remember doing it. When I got my bearings together enough, I looked around and found Jake sitting on the bed with a horrified look on his face.

"Jake, we need to talk." I stated calmly.

"Why did you just bust down the door?" he squeaked and scooted farther away from me. It hurt to see the fear in his eyes.

"I don't know, I'm sorry baby if I scared you. I just…I hate it when you lock yourself in here and I can't explain what I meant. I didn't want you in here thinking I rather be with Edward than with you." I reached for his hand but he pulled away and turned to look the other way.

"Daddy!" Angela shrieked. Instantly Jake and I were both soaring down the stairs.

"Angela, where are you, what happened?" I yelled as I took the stairs two at a time.

**I couldn't resist, I had to leave it as a cliff hanger. Sorry guys! So tell me what you thought of this chapter. And I used the last names of the actors who played Jared and James because their names aren't given in the books, or at least I don't think they are. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm sorry for that guys. Thank you all so much for reviewing and making the story a favorite, and doing the same for me as an author. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a little lemon in it, but I'm not a good lemon reader so it probably sucks, sorry. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Jake POV **

"Daddy!" Angela shrieked. Instantly Jasper and I were both soaring down the stairs.

"Angela, where are you, what happened?" Jasper yelled as he took the stairs two at a time, and I raced behind him. We came to the living room to find Angela hiding her face in the couch and an angry dinosaur stomping around the television. Angela happened to have an extreme fear of dinosaurs. "What happened?" Jasper sighed in relief. "I thought you were watching cartoons," he continued as he turned the TV channel and went to console Angela.

"I step on remote," she whispered as she lifted her head. She looked over to me and crawled off the couch. She stood before me with her arms up, insisting I hold her. I took her in my arms and held her tight, not only consoling her but also myself.

"It's okay baby, it was an accident. Are you okay now; it was just a show, not real?" She nodded her head in my shoulder, but didn't let go of my neck. Jasper stood and walked toward us. I felt my body tense up at his movement. He moved closer and tried to wrap both of us in his arms, but I couldn't let him do it. I still felt he didn't want me like he said he did. I moved out of his reach and tried to pry Angie off my neck.

"Jake," Jasper sighed in an almost defeated voice.

"Jasper don't, I don't want to cuddle or hug or anything right now. If you want your daughter you can hold her, but you're not holding me right now." I told him as I got Angie to release my neck and handed her to Jasper. I made my way back up the stairs, I forgot about the door until I saw it laying on the floor. I shuddered at the thought of Jasper turning that strength against me.

I heard Jasper coming up the stairs, so I moved to the bathroom in our room. _**Our**_ room, it sounds weird now, I live with a man I thought I knew but now I feel like I don't. How could my life become this complicated, this messed up? I still haven't told my dad about Jasper's past, I'm surprised Sam hasn't either. I don't know how he'll take it or what he'll do.

"Jake, can I come in?" Jasper whispered.

"You don't have to kick the door down this time, it's unlocked." I replied, leaning against the wall by the shower.

"Jake, please forgive me, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to scare you." He told me as he came in the door and shut it behind him.

"I'll get over the door, even if you did scare the shit out of me."

"I'll never hurt you like that, I hope you know that."

"I thought I knew a lot of things, but these last few days have changed most of that.

"Please don't say that, you still know me, you still know us."

"Really, then why would you rather have your Edward back in your life? Never mind, I know why. He's good looking, smart, older, your best friend, your friends' best friend…."

"Would you stop that? It's not that I rather have him than you! I love you Jake, I don't know why you don't know that, but I do. Everything I do I do for you and Angela."

"I don't know why I feel the way I do, I just do. Believe me, if I could just go on with life and not worry it would be wonderful, but I can't." I hit my head against the wall in anger.

"Jake, I know you can't stop worrying." Jasper whispered as he sat beside me and cupped his hand behind my head. "And I'm sorry I'm the reason you can't stop, but please believe me when I tell you I'm trying to not add more worry. I'm trying to take care of you and protect you. The only thing I want is for you to feel how much I love you. I don't want you to feel worry or anger."

"It's human nature to worry Jasper; I can't stop no matter what. I know you want to protect me, and so far you have done a wonderful job." I leaned into his touch willing the inner turmoil to go away. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and we sat there on the floor for I don't know how long. I loved the feeling of being back in his arms again, to feel the love and not the fear.

"Jacob, I love you, I don't want you to fear me ever. The door… I just don't know what got into me, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I don't exactly fear _**you**_, I fear the thought of what could happen. I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe that should be something we save for Tanya."

"So you still want to go with me? I called her on lunch and asked if we could do a session together and she said it would be a really good idea for both of us to talk this out."

"Yeah, I still want to go with you. Come on; let's make sure Angela doesn't scare the shit out of herself again." I laughed and he did too.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed me softly.

"I love you too Jas," I murmured against his lips. Slowly this kiss was becoming more intense, faster paced, needier. Before I knew it Jasper was hovering above me while I lay on the floor. He stared in my eyes watching my reaction, to prove I was comfortable with his actions I leaned up and captured his lips. He pushed me back on the floor with his lips and started pulling my shirt off at the same time. Instantly I started unbuttoning his shirt, then worked my way to unbuttoning his pants. I pulled my shirt over my head and put it under my back so I wouldn't freeze against the tiles. Jasper took off his shirt and pants, and pulled mine off as well. We were lying on the bathroom floor in nothing but our underwear, staring lovingly at each other.

"I love your chest," Jasper whispered against me as he trailed kisses down my abdomen. "So tan…muscular…beautiful…perfect," he whispered between kisses until he reached my boxer briefs. He watched my face as he pulled the hem down with his teeth until he finally pushed them below my knees, freeing my already hard length. He came back up to give soft kisses along the top and sides of my member. "So beautiful," he breathed before taking me in his mouth.

It didn't take very much of his tongue and teeth grazing me before I was withering beneath him. "Jas baby, stop…stop." Immediately he did as asked, but a look of horror was on his face.

"What is it Jake, what did I do, did I hurt you, are you not ready? Please baby, forgive me I'm sorry," he rambled as he panicked.

"Jasper, you didn't hurt, don't be sorry for that talented mouth of yours. I…I just…"

"Tell me Jacob, you 'just' what?" he asked softly.

"I want you to feel pleasure as I do; I want you to cum with me…in me." I blushed as I said it.

"Baby, I love you, don't be embarrassed at your request. I'd love to darlin', but let's move this to a softer place first." He chuckled as he lifted me in his arms and gently placed me on our bed and removed the bottle of lube from the dresser drawer. I can barely remember the last time it was used, that's how long it has been since Jas and I have had sex.

"Wait, what about Angela?"

"I put a DVD in, it should last another hour, and I put the remote on the table so she can't step on it." Jas smiled as he placed his lubed fingers on my entrance. Slowly, he pushed one in, I winced a little at the intrusion, but I nodded for Jasper to continue. Eventually, he worked be enough to add three fingers. By then I was moaning in pleasure.

"Jas, I'm ready, just take me."

"God it's been too long since the last time you said that." He moaned. I whimpered at the loose of his fingers, but tensed at the feeling of his dick start to enter me. "Relax Jake, it'll be better if you relax," he coached as he continued to press into me. He felt enormous inside me; even through the slight pain I loved it. After he was pushed so far in me we were skin to skin, he waited and let me adjust to the intrusion. After a few seconds, I told him to go on and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. Slowly he started pulling back out and pushing back in, the pace steadily picked up. One leg now above his shoulder, he pounded into me with intensity. I watched his face as he rocked back and forth, pure pleasure was written across his features, and of course I was enjoying myself too. As he pounded into me, I reached for my aching member, stroking it. Jasper slapped my hand away and grabbed it himself, stroking, pulling, caressing, it was wonderful. I could stay like this forever, but soon the tightening feeling came to my stomach.

"Jas, I'm close, so freakin' close."

"I know baby, me too," his thrusts were becoming faster and harder. Soon we were both exploding. I felt his hot seed release in me right as I felt my orgasm reach its peak and squirted my juices in Jasper's hand and all over both our chests. After Jasper rode out his bliss he collapsed on my chest with a satisfied smirk. "That was awesome babe, I love you, your body, your tight little hole."

"I love you too Jas, you were great," I kissed his head. He shifted slightly and I could still feel his massive cock still inside me, still half hard. I could lay here forever with him inside me, I love it, I've never felt closer to him.

"I think we need to clean up before her movie ends, I really don't want her walking in like this." It was then I realized we hadn't even put a sheet over us; the bed was still made, now wrinkled with cum on it. That could have been really bad if Angie walked in on us. Jasper pulled out of me gently and again carried me back to the bathroom.

"You do know I can walk right?"

"You can walk? Oh my gosh it's a miracle!" Jasper exclaimed like the smart ass he is.

"Smart ass."

"I'm just treating you like you deserve; royalty."

"I don't think I care much for royalty," I stated as Jasper put me down and we began to wash off, "they're really stuck up and I don't like the idea of someone else wiping my ass."

"Yeah, I can't say I would enjoy it either," Jasper laughed as he went to get us clean clothes. "I'm going on downstairs," he handed me my clothes and gave me a quick kiss before he headed downstairs.

After I changed and pulled the comforter off the bed I went downstairs. I threw the comforter in the laundry room and went to start dinner. When I reached the kitchen I noticed Jasper and Angie were already busy pulling food out of the refrigerator and Jasper was doing something with the stove. "So, are you making me dinner?"

"Yeah, I thought Chicken Alfredo sounded really good, so sit back and enjoy the show." Jasper winked as he started cutting chicken.

"Can't I help with anything?"

"Nope, tonight I just want you to relax, go watch TV for awhile or just chill out."

"Okay, if you say so." I went to the living room and found Mac curled up on the couch. "I don't think you should get used to being on the furniture. Off." I commanded the dumb little dog that just sat there and stared at me with those cute little puppy eyes. "I guess you aren't that bad." I sighed as I fell on the couch next to him. As soon as I was comfortable Mac got up and insisted on laying across my lap. "You know you're a little big to be a lap dog right?" Mac just wagged his tail and rolled over. I couldn't help but laugh at him, I guess I could get used to having the little fur ball around the house.

I must have dosed off because I woke up to feather light kisses along my jaw. "Wake up sleepy head, your dinner is ready." I opened my eyes to see Jasper right in front of me. "I see you made friends with Mac." Looking down I found the dog still asleep on my lap.

"Yeah, I guess he isn't that bad."

"Come on, your Alfredo will get cold." Just then the phone rang and Jasper went to answer it. "Hello... Bil…Mr. Black…I haven't hurt him…I don't like you accusing me!" With every word Jasper became angrier. "Yeah, he's here…yes sir. Here your father wants to talk to you." Jasper tossed me the phone and went back to the kitchen.

"Dad, what's up?" I asked.

"What's up? I just found out exactly who the hell you are living with, I don't want you living there anymore Jacob, you are coming home."

"One, I'm not coming home. Two, who told you? Three, you don't decide where I live."

"I'm your father, I decide everything."

"Oh really, well I guess I missed that memo."

"Jacob Black you are not living with a rapist!"

"He's not a rapist!" Okay well that is a lie, but he's never hurt me and I don't think he ever will.

"I heard what he did to Edward."

"How the hell do you know Edward? And who the hell told you what happened, because I doubt Edward told you!"

"I'm friends with his parents, they were just here, they wanted to surprise Edward. When they were here his mother broke down because apparently he is talking to his ex again, then she went into detail about what happened, then she told me it was JASPER FUCKING WHITLOCK. Imagine that, my boy who was RAPED is now living with a RAPIST! Get the hell out of there."

"How did you know I know? It's not like you to assume I just know."

"I called your cousin first, I was going to try and have him arrested but the statute of limitations has run out on him and without the testimony of the victim, they got shit. Sam informed me you already know all about it. How come I wasn't informed of this before now, by you?"

"Maybe because I only found out a couple days ago, I have it under control, and I knew you would act like this. I was going to tell you eventually but sometime after all this shit has blown over."

"I don't want you living there Jacob."

"It doesn't matter, he won't hurt me and he's getting help, we both are."

"Yeah, Edward thought he wouldn't hurt him either."

"That's not fair Dad, I'm not Edward and he isn't the same as he was back then. I love him Dad, and neither you nor Sam can do a damn thing about it." With that I pressed end call. I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me as the tears were gathering.

"I'm sure everything will return to normal one day, but we are going to go through shit like that. I understand if you want to go back to your dad's house, maybe it would be better if we take a break. I can go continue going to Tanya and you can even go with me and I can prove to your family I'm changed and I won't hurt you."

"Is that what you want, a break?" I couldn't stop the sob that erupted from my chest.

"If it will help or if you want one, I'm willing to take one."

"I don't want one."

"Good, 'cause I don't want one, I don't think I could handle it. I almost lost my mind over one night without you."

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too. One question though, how did he find out?"

**So, how bad was the lemon? I'm not sure about this chapter but then again, I'm not sure about a lot of the chapters, I guess I'm insecure that way. Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**First, I want to thank everyone who keeps coming back to read my stories and all of those who have reviewed. Reviewers are the people who keep me writing. **

**Second, I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated, I really planned on updating sooner but real life got in the way again. But no worries, chapter 11 is in the works.**

**Third, I don't own Twilight. S Meyer is the genious that gave us these wonderful characters.**

**Edward POV **

As predicted Seth got out of bed several times last night, but thankfully he went back to bed as soon as he heard Emmett yell at him. I felt bad that Seth was only going back because he was scarred of what he would have to face with Emmett, but he also had to learn to stay in his own bed.

Of course right after Emmett left this morning, Seth was curled up in bed with me. We spent most of the morning eating cereal out of the box and flipping through cartoons. I felt like I was a kid again, staying in bed late and eating whatever I wanted.

Halfway through the day, I called Emmett, "so how is your first day, babe?"

"You don't want to know," he sighed angrily.

"What happened?"

"Listen, I have to go baby. I'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah, okay be safe, Em."

"Bye."

"Well that was the shortest conversation we ever had," I muttered to myself. "You ready to go to the park Seth?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay let's go." I laughed as I watched him bounce around until we were both out the door. We spent the rest of the day playing at the park and just hanging out. I enjoy having a three day weekend, I get to relax on the weekend and spend time with just Seth on Mondays.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home, Emmett would be home soon and I wanted to have dinner waiting for him since it sounded like he was having a bad day. "Come on Seth, let's go by the store and get your Daddy his favorite chocolate pie."

"Okay," he left the swing set without fuss and ran with me to the car. After we made a quick trip to the store we made it home with half hour till the time Emmett said he would come home. I set Seth in the living room with a movie going and went to take care of dinner. By the time Emmett walked in the door, I had a plate of pasta ready for each of us.

"Hey baby, did your day ever get better?" I asked as he unloaded his wallet, keys, and phone on the table by the door.

"I don't think my day is going to get better for a long while."

"What happened?"

"What is the worst thing that could happen at work today, and still have me coming home?" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and laying his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, every horrible thing I think of ends with you in the hospital, and I really don't want to think of those."

"I'm stuck with Whitlock as my partner for the next who knows how many months."

"Your chief put you and Jasper together? Can't you explain that there is some kind of history and you don't think it would be wise to be put together?"

"The chief retired and now Sam is in charge, it would be disrespectful for Sam to change around the partners as soon as Clearwater retired. He can't change us up for another couple of months."

"I'm sorry; I know you two don't really get along. But maybe this will make you two get along, and end the feud."

"I really rather not end the feud, I don't want to get to know him, I don't want to understand him, I don't want anything to do with him!" Emmett had let go of me and was now pacing around the kitchen and getting louder in volume with each word.

"Emmett, please stop yelling."

"I don't want to stop yelling, I spent the whole day with an asshole, your asshole ex to be specific! This whole weekend has been about that psycho, why does work have to be about him too! I'm starting to think Nashville revolves around him!"

"Emmett, stop yelling, please calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down Edward! I want to be mad, I want to yell, I want to tell that psychopath to fuck off and die!"

"Emmett, don't say that! He might have hurt me at one point, but he isn't like that, he isn't a psychopath!"

"Really, what kind of guy would rape his boyfriend repeatedly to prove his love? A psychopath that is what kind of guy would repeatedly hurt the man he says he loves. I thought I could handle you being around him, but I can't. I don't trust him, and I don't want to work with him, but I have to work with him, but I don't have to see him on the weekend or hear you talk about him. The only reason he has to be in any part of my life is through work."

"Emmett, you can't stop me from seeing him. What got into you, over the weekend you were starting to actually relax around him?"

"I don't know what snapped, but it has and yes I can keep you away from him, we'll move."

"No, you can't and no we won't. You have to get over this. He isn't the type of person you think he is. He wasn't in his right mind when he did those things to me, he didn't know what he was doing. And stop talking like you can control me. Please calm down."

"I don't feel like calming down Edward, I'm going to the gym."

"Fine if you want to be a jerk about this, go for it. Go to the gym, go work out and stew over your hatred for Jasper. But I'm going to be here eating dinner with _our_ son, and after we eat and I put him to bed, I'll go to bed by _myself. _Your pajamas and a few blankets will be on the couch, don't bother coming up to the bedroom." I couldn't help it, I wasn't going to stand here and let Emmett dictate what was going to happen in my life. I couldn't look at him when he was being such a jerk, I stomped up to our room, not caring if I was being slightly childish about how I left.

"Edward, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." I heard Emmett say softly as he stood in the door to our bedroom.

"Emmett, Jasper isn't just the guy that hurt me. He is the guy that helped me survive high school, he's the guy that helped me figure out I wanted to help people for a living, he's the guy that shared his virginity with me, as I did the same with him. He's was my best friend and I left him for my safety not thinking of what it would do to him, I've always felt bad about just leaving him, I should have stayed and helped him. I've missed him over the years; I want him back in my life."

"I'm sorry Edward; I know you meant a lot to each other. I just can't imagine my life without you, and when I think about what he did to you, it isn't that hard to jump to imagining him doing more to you, and me not ever meeting you. That scares the shit out of me Edward, and every time I look at him I remember that. I was only comfortable yesterday because you weren't alone with him, you weren't going home with him, you were with me, going home with me, where I could protect you. I just feel bad no one can convince that kid to get away from him."

"Emmett, come here baby." I patted the spot in bed next to me. "I love you," I kissed him hungrily. "Please stop thinking about my life before I met you. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't have killed me, and it doesn't matter because I left and now he has gotten help. If you want to go the gym and work out some tension, go for it. I'll have a plate ready for you and you can come to bed afterwards."

"I love you Edward, you're to forgiving, I don't deserve such a wonderful man."

"Who says you don't deserve me? You're wonderful, don't forget that, don't underestimate yourself."

"Thanks babe. You said you made dinner?"

"Yeah, I made pasta and your favorite chocolate pie for dessert."

"I think I can skip the gym," he smirked and rolled us over pinning me to the bed, "and maybe working off some of that pasta here, with a little night time activities." As he talked he rolled his hips into mine, making me very hard. "Or maybe a little pre-dinner warm ups." Emmett began kissing down my neck and running his hands up and down my chest.

"Em…we…uh…Seth…alone…stove is… still on." I could barley form the words to tell him Seth was alone downstairs and the stove was still on.

"He won't touch it, he knows better." Emmett tried to assure me as he moved his hands to my jeans.

"Emmett, he's four, he doesn't know better, he's been trying to get more noodles ever since I gave him the first bite. I don't want to leave him down there alone, especially if we can do this later, which we can. So get up." Emmett was lying limp above me, not moving at all. I tried to push him, but of course he's huge and I'm not so that didn't work very well. "Emmett, no joke get up, you know I don't like being trapped like this." Ever since Jasper, I've had a fear of being trapped; sure foreplay was different, I didn't actually want to get up. But when I actually wanted to get up and he trapped me, it usually didn't end well. Emmett rolled off me and lay there on the other side of the bed with this eyes closed. "Tell me what you're thinking?" I asked, Emmett is really understanding when it comes to my fears, but I know it gets to him sometimes when I fear him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he sighed as he got off the bed and stretched his hand out to me. I took it and let him pull me close. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Em, I know you love me, and I love you too, I just can't help it if I get a little freaked out."

"I know, come on, Seth is downstairs." We both walked downstairs and found Seth playing with his cars and racetrack that was currently set up in the living room. "You ready to eat, bud?" Emmett picked him up and swung him around as Seth giggled.

"Yeah, I hungry!" We both laughed as I started putting the food on plates and Emmett sat Seth at the table.

"Here babe, let me help you with that." Emmett took our plates from me as I started putting together Seth's. Right as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. "People have perfect timing," Em grumbled as he got up to answer the door. "Oh hey, when did you guys get in town? You should have called we would have picked up from the airport." Who is he talking to? I got up from the table and walked around to the living room, and to my surprise my parents were standing in the door way.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, hello to you too, son." Dad laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I gave both of them hugs as they walked in. I couldn't help but notice Mom's eyes were red. "Mom, is everything okay? Have you been crying?"

"Oh, I'm fine dear." She patted my shoulder and looked away.

"Grama, Grampa!" Seth squealed as he came in the room.

"Hey there Seth!" Dad greeted him as he picked him up. My parents instantly went into grandparent mode and showered Seth with love and attention. Emmett came up behind me and held me tight.

"So, how long have you all been in town?" Emmett asked.

"We flew in this morning, the closing on our house was today, so we spent some time getting that organized and then we went to see an old friend. Charlie told us Bella let the surprise slip that we were coming back, we were surprised to hear that Angela is actually Jasper's daughter." Dad told us.

"Who was the friend, Dad? And yeah I was surprised to see her too, she looks just like him."

"Billy Black," Mom answered and gave me a weird almost scared looked.

"Does he have a son? Jacob?" Emmett asked I guess trying to get the topic off of Jasper.

"Yes, how do you know him Emmett, he hasn't been by the station has he? Any signs of domestic violence?" Mom asked.

"Mom, you know I'm talking with Jasper again and I'm assuming you know Jake is with Jasper. That's how we know him, I wish people would stop thinking the worst about Jasper."

"Honey, he hurt you and until I have talked to him myself to see how he is, I won't trust him." My mother declared.

"Fine, nobody is asking you to trust him." I growled as I pulled away from Emmett and walked back towards the kitchen. "There is plenty of food in here, if you are hungry." I told them.

"Edward, I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all." Mom told me.

"I'm not going to get hurt again, I'm not in a relationship with him, sure I want to be friends again but that is it, I have Emmett now, stop worrying Mom."

"Esme, leave him alone honey, Edward's right. Son, it looks like you've prepared a wonderful meal, I hope we aren't intruding."

"No Dad, you're fine, we have plenty." Finally, we were able to sit back down for dinner and catch up.

"So, is your new house ready to move into or are you needing a place to stay?" Emmett asked.

"We've actually almost have it completely furnished, just a few more things need to arrive from Forks, but other than that it's livable." Dad answered. We chatted for a little bit longer after dinner, but then Mom and Dad said they were leaving.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'm glad you're here." I told them as I hugged them bye.

"I hope we'll get to see more of you two now, and hopefully more of Seth, maybe I can start watching him while you work Edward."

"That'd be nice Mom, I'll have to say something about it to Emmett's parent's because they usually watch him most of the time, but I don't see a problem in letting you watch him."

Emmett shook my Dad's hand goodbye and kissed my mother. A few hours after they were gone and Seth was in bed, I was finally able to get a shower.

"You care for a little company?" I heard Emmett step behind me and felt his groin push against my backside.

"I love company," I smiled as he ran his hands over my chest and through my hair. We washed each other's hair like we used to and then moved on to more responsive areas to wash. Emmett had his hand full of bubbles and soap as he grabbed my shaft and began squeezing and pumping. I mimicked his actions on his own rock hard shaft behind me. I was just about to release when Emmett stopped pumping me and washed away all the soap from our bodies. "What was that for?" I whined.

"So we can continue this in the bedroom, and I can feel your warmth surrounding me, taking me in and milking me for all I got." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled. Soon Emmett had us toweled off and was carrying me to the bed. Before he got settled in with me, he reached over for the lube and condom. We decided we would wait until we had our ceremony to have sex raw, that way our wedding night is still like a first and special. Emmett worshipped my body; not only during foreplay but for the entire time we were having sex and even after as we settled into for afterglow.

**So, what did you think? Review please. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I lost my muse for a little bit but hopefully I'm fine now. This chapter continues from chapter 9. **

**S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV **

I was relieved when Jacob said he didn't want a separation, I was scared all of this was getting to be too much for him. I wanted what was best for him, even if that meant I would be in agony until I got him back.

"One question though, how did he find out?" I was curious to know if Sam told Billy what happened, but of course how else would he find out?

"Apparently, he is friends with Edward's parents, his mother broke down and told Dad everything about Edward's past relationship and even slipped your name. Dad called Sam first to see if he could get you arrested, but Sam said he couldn't, so he decided to yell at me for it." Jake sighed and rubbed the back of his hands into his eyes. "This has been one hell of a day."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been the cause of most of your troubles, actually all of them today." I feel horrible that I have turned his life basically upside down, because of me he is reminded of his past, because of me he is fighting with his family.

"Not all of them, the dog isn't your fault," he slightly smiled as we both looked to see Angie dropping pieces of chicken and noodles on the floor for Mac to eat.

"Ang, stop feeding Mac your dinner or you will go to bed hungry and he'll be outside all night." I told her.

"I'll be good Daddy, I promise."

"Are we still okay?" I looked back to Jake, not sure how he felt about the talk of a separation.

"As long as you're not leaving me, I think I'll be okay. You're not leaving me are you?" He shook a little as he looked at the floor. Great, now he's not sure of my love for him again. I stepped toward him and pulled him into my arms.

"No, I'm not leaving. And I'm sorry you're not sure of my love. I'll try harder to prove I love you and don't want to lose you."

"It's not your fault Jas, it's my own insecurities. I guess knowing that Riley is out didn't just bring up the memories of that night."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley always told me that no one else would love me like he did, no one else could. I wasn't someone that is easily loveable apparently. During the trial he would always find ways to tell me I would never find someone to love me, I wasn't worthy of love after I turned against him." He shook with silent tears.

"I want you to forget all about that, you hear me?" I was furious that scum would tell Jake he wasn't loveable. "You are the most loveable person I know, I fell for you the minute I saw you. People would line up around the block to get a chance to be with you, you're a great person Jake, and you would never find a shortage of people to love you. I know I'll never stop loving you."

"Thank you Jasper, that means a lot to me. And I'll try to remember what you just said instead of his words when I get upset."

"I'm sure Tanya can help with that." I offered.

"Good, but right now I just want to eat and stop thinking about it, but first will you promise me something?"

"Anything for you." I vowed.

"Promise me, that when I get hysterical and I say you don't love me you won't take it personally and you'll talk me out of those thoughts?"

"Don't I always?" I laughed, "yes darlin' I will always remind you I love you and never take it to heart when you think I don't."

"Thanks, Jas."

"No problem babe, now let's eat before it gets colder than what it is." The rest of the night went smoothly, we ate dinner and told Ang how she would need to help with Mac, then we gave her a bath together. Jake put her and Mac to bed while I picked up the door and surveyed the damage. I'll have to stop by and get a new door tomorrow, or maybe my dad can help me with that, he's great with stuff like this.

Soon Jake came to bed and snuggled up to me on his own, without hesitation. After he was asleep Angie tried to sneak into the room but I quickly told her to go back to bed and she did without fuss, I think it is just getting to be a routine for her to try and get in bed now, she almost seemed like she was still asleep when she walked in. Minutes later I was asleep as well.

When morning came, I got ready for work just like any other day. Mac followed me downstairs and wanted out while I poured my coffee. I watched as he sniffed around for a minute in the backyard, did his business, and ran back in the house and back up to Angie's room. Grabbing a breakfast bar, I left the house and called Jared and I sat in the truck.

"What do you want?" My sister sneered with fake disgust.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if the house fell on you yet. You know I want to make sure Dorothy and Toto get back to Kansas alright, part of my job."

"Nah, I got a couple of hours."

"Why are you up already anyway, I thought you were only up yesterday morning because of the car? It's only 5:30."

"Well someone has to make sure this bum of a boyfriend of mine gets up."

"Speaking of the bum, does he have a ride or do I need to get his ass?"

"Hey bum," I heard her call out to Jared, "do you need Jas to get you?"

"Nah, Emmett doesn't live that far from us, he's already on his way." What the hell? When did they become buddy buddy.

"Nope he has a ride."

"Yeah, I heard. When the hell did they get so close?" I grumbled as I pulled out of my driveway.

"I don't know, but you won't hold this against him, you hear me Jas? Jared has a right to his own opinions about this guy."

"What, he has no loyalties to one of his best friends?"

"This has nothing to do with you."

"Whatever Rose, I don't give a shit right now. I'll see you later, sis." I snapped my phone shut, stewing over the fact that my best friend was allowing that oaf of a man to pick him up for work. I pulled into the parking lot minutes later, and went straight to my desk.

"I'm guessing you got a call from Billy last night." Sam sighed as he sat down across from me a second after I sat down.

"Yeah, but that was the least of my troubles last night." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"My temper got a little out of control, and Jake still has times he thinks I don't love him."

"Out of control how? What happened?"

"Nothing, I didn't hurt Jake, I just took some anger out on a door, which I need to call my dad about."

"Alright, as long as nothing else happened I don't have anything to say. Oh, but I expect you and McCarty to get along better today."

"Yeah, I don't know how that is going to happen considering his in-laws are the ones that set off the Billy bomb."

"Get over it, Billy has a right to know who his son is living with."

"Don't preach to me, you still haven't met Alice's parents."

"Yeah, but that's because their freakishly religious, they'd beat Alice with a bible if they knew we were living together and not married yet."

"Yeah, they can be a little extreme, when they found out I was gay they acted like they had to sterilize the house." I laughed. I can still remember the day Alice and I were sitting on the couch rating guys by how nice their ass was when her mom walked in on us.

_Her mom had a fit knowing the guy that had been coming over for four years after school and hanging out and even eating dinner with them sometimes was gay. I thought her head was going to explode when she ordered me out of the house. Alice and I just relocated our little ass rating session to my house, where we proceeded to make fun of her mom's expression. When my dad asked what we were laughing at, I told him. He and mom had known I was gay before I did, apparently I always checked out my sister's boyfriends and not in the way a brother should be 'checking' them out. Dad got really pissed when I told him how Alice's mom reacted to the news, then proceeded to call her and tell her how she should be ashamed of herself for the way she acted. Alice and I were reduced to tears from laughing so hard when we imagined how her mom would react to that phone call._

**Edward POV **

"How come you didn't wake me up this morning?" I asked Emmett. It's now around noon, and I'm stuck in my office for another couple of hours. I love my job, but I don't have that many people coming in to see me today, which means it can get kind of boring around here.

"You looked too peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you. And I've told you I am perfectly capable of getting myself up in the morning and out the door." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So, how is your day going?"

"Not too bad, Whitlock seems to be in a mood again, but hey when isn't he?" Emmett grumbled.

"Leave him alone Em, he has a lot going on right now."

"Don't make excuses for him," I heard him sigh.

"Em, I'm not making excuses for him. If you were in his shoes you would be a little moody too."

"I would never be in his shoes! Don't ever think that." Emmett practically growled at me.

"I didn't mean it that way Em," I whispered. I hate it when he's mad at me.

"Listen Edward, I need to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"Yeah babe, I love you too." Then he hung up. I need to get my mind off that. I know he isn't really mad at me, but I did hit a nerve when I said that. As if he could read my mind Emmett sent me a text. _Don't worry babe, I know you didn't mean it like that, I'm just a little quick to act when you could be hurt. I love you. And maybe you should call Jake like you said the other day. _I knew I loved him for a reason. I quickly sent my love and thanks back to him and looked for Jasper's house number, hopefully I would catch Jacob there. The line rang a couple of times before a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Jacob? This is Edward."

"Oh, Jasper isn't home, you can call back tonight…"

"Actually, I called to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I wanted us to get to know each other a little better. I don't think the other day went so well but I really would like to get to know you Jacob."

"Why?"

"Because you are special to Jasper, and after all this time Jasper is still special to me, so I want to know the person he fell in love with."

"What do you mean by Jasper is still special to you?"

"Please don't take it in any other way than the fact that Jasper is still a good friend of mine. I know you probably think that Jasper and I still have something between us, but the only thing there is friendship, I'm with Emmett now and Jasper is with you. Can we just get together for drinks or something and talk?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to jump into being friends. Maybe when everyone goes out to the bar Friday, you and Emmett can join us. But I don't…" just then his voice was cut off by loud knocking, "…shit!"

"Is everything okay Jacob?"

"Not really…"

"Jake, I know you are here, I followed you from work!" A strange voice yelled.

"Jacob…?" I questioned not knowing what to think of this.

"Shit…oh my god…" I could hear him start to panic.

"Jakey, open the door babe, I just want to talk!" Who was this guy?

"I've got to go Edward." Then he abruptly hung up on me. This doesn't sound good, what do I do now? Go over there, call him back, call Jasper? I'll call Emmett. I hit Em's speed dial number and prayed he would pick up soon.

"McCarty, Nashville PD."

"Emmett, it's me, I just got off the phone with Jacob, I think something is wrong at their house."

"Slow down, wrong how, like he's been hurt by a certain someone?"

"You know when you look at me like that when you say that I know you are talking about me, but I don't know who you are talking with. I'd appreciate it if you quit giving me accusing looks." I could hear Jasper grumble somewhere in the background.

"Em, give Jasper the phone, hurry!"

"Here, Edward wants to talk to you," Emmett grumbled.

"Edward, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"I just got off the phone with Jacob, something is wrong, someone followed him home. I could hear him start to panic and then he hung up on me."

"Shit, did he say who it was?"

"No, but I know it was a man and I think he knew Jacob somehow, he called him 'Jakey'."

"Shit! Thanks Edward." It sounded like he dropped the phone and I could hear Emmett complain.

"This isn't that way we are supposed to be going, where the hell did my phone go, you could of handed it back." Then I heard the siren go on. "Edward, are you still there?"

"Yeah babe, just make sure Jacob is safe and when you are done there call me and tell me what happened, be safe baby."

"Always am, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." We hung up and I couldn't help but feel that I should be doing something. I texted Alice for Jasper's address and punched it in my navigation system. I can't just sit back, while I know something is wrong.

**DUN dun dun…. LOL. So what did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry, but work and school are keeping me pretty busy. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm sorry if there is mistakes, it's late and I'm tired but I wanted to publish this before I fell asleep.

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.

**Jake POV**

I had just gotten back from dropping Mac at the vet, when Edward called. I thought my day couldn't get worse when suddenly I noticed someone at the door. And that someone is my worst nightmare. Ever since that night when I was 17 I have had constant nightmares about him, about Riley coming back and doing it all over again.

"Jakey, let me in babe, I know you missed me," his sickly sweet voice came through the door.

"Go away Riley, you aren't suppose to be here," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I just want to talk Jake," he sighed.

"I don't believe you, my boyfriend will be back from work any minute, he's a cop." I told him.

"Okay now I know you're lying to me. Even if I did believe you had a boyfriend, you took it a little extreme when you said he was a cop," Riley started laughing.

"What you think it's impossible for me to have a boyfriend?" I yelled, that just pissed me off, even though I did find it hard to believe that Jasper loves me sometimes.

"Jakey, Jakey, Jakey, my poor baby. Didn't I always tell you that no one could love you like me? And honestly after what I did to you, no self respecting man would want to be with you, well I guess if he wanted a good little whore to come home to he might keep you around. Is that it Jakey, you're just his little whore to keep locked up in his house to do his laundry, cooking, and be there anytime to pleasure him?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I know Jasper loves me, I have to focus on Jasper's word's and not Riley's.

Even though I tell myself Jasper loves me, I can't help the silent tears that fall down my face. "I take the silence as a yes!" Riley exclaims as he busts the door down.

"Get out of my house Riley!" I scream at him, I can't seem to move from my place in the corner of the living room.

"Oh Jake, I know baby, it's a surprise to see me again. Come here babe and give me a welcome home kiss." He smirked as he walked toward me, but as he walked closer to me he started to look around the room, noticing all the pictures of Jasper and I together with Angie. "Who the hell is this?" he's now holding my favorite picture of Jasper and I. Jasper and I are standing by the river, Jasper holding me from behind, both of us have large smiles.

"M..my boy…boyfriend," I hate my traitorous mouth for showing my nerves.

"So, you weren't lying, interesting. Of course this just means that I will have to work a little harder to make you mine again, make you forget him and come back with me. What am I saying? Of course you'll come back with me, you owe me. You put me in jail and now I'm taking you back for myself, no other man shall ever have you again, well unless they pay the right amount."

"What are you talking about?" I whisper.

"Jake, you are going to pack up all your shit and we're going back to the city."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm getting tired of this Jake," he bent down in front of me, "get your stuff and we're leaving," he leant forward and kissed my forehead. I was shocked I couldn't move. We were both startled when my phone starting ringing in my back pocket. Riley reached around me, pinched my ass, and pulled out my phone. "Who is Jasper, is he the boyfriend?" Riley smirked.

"Why are you acting like this? You used to be so nice, so gentle and now you're acting pure evil."

"Prison changes a man. Now is this the boy toy?" He asked nodding toward the phone.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Well, once we're away from here I'll call him and thank him for keeping you occupied while I was away, but now he can stop the charade." Riley smiled and threw my phone across the room. "What do you say to a little fun before we leave? One last go around in this house?"

"NO! Riley stay away from me!" I tried to escape my corner, but he was too close and pulled me back to him, kissing me forcefully.

**Jasper POV **

I'm freaking out! Riley is back and he's at the house with Jake! I don't even think I'm paying attention to the road as I drive as fast as I can back to the house.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I vaguely hear Emmett try to get my attention.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"What is going on, who is this guy and why does it matter if he is with Jake?"

"It's Riley, did you not hear about this on Sunday?"

"To tell you the truth I wasn't focusing on Jake, I was more concerned with Edward being around you again."

"Well I feel the way about Riley as you feel about me. Riley raped Jake when he was 17, when we found out he was out of jail we got a restraining order, but like Jake thought I guess he doesn't care. Jake has been scared to death that Riley would come back and be pissed as hell that Jake put him in prison."

"You think he would really be that dumb to attack him again as soon as he is back in town?"

"He's there isn't he? Call Jake on my cell phone, maybe Riley hasn't gotten in the house." I suggested, hoping beyond hope that Riley hadn't got in the house. If he does anything to Jake, I'll kill him.

"It went to voicemail," Emmett told me softly, like he was trying to soften the bad news. Then I called on the radio for any units who may be closer to the house than us.

"Are you serious Jasper?" I heard Jared's voice come over the radio.

"Deadly, if you can get to my house as fast as you can."

"Yeah man, we're right around the corner." Please dear god let them get there in time.

"Jasper, you have to calm down or you're going to run over someone before we get there." Emmett told me, I suddenly realized my driving was totally out of control.

**Jake POV **

As Riley kisses me I squeeze my hands away from him, pulling back and punch him square in the jaw. He falls back and I run for the door. Just as I make it outside and in the front yard I felt him tackle me from behind. "Turn over you dumb little slut," he growled as he flipped me onto my back. Struggling against his embrace, I try to kick him off, but instead he catches my knee. "Don't do that!" he enforced with a hard punch to my jaw and a slap to my cheek. Faintly in the distance I can hear a police siren, please let it be Jasper. "Get up you whore," Riley spat at me. He pulled me up by me shirt and pushed me toward an unfamiliar car.

"I'm not going with you Riley!" I struggled against him and tried to push him off, I got him far enough away to punch him again and tried to run, but like last time he caught me and proceeded to kick and punch me. I curled in on myself trying to protect my stomach and sensitive areas as much as possible. As the sirens got closer, Riley stopped his attack.

"Get up," he pulled me back to the house and threw me on the family room floor. "Is there a reason a cop would be pulling in your drive way?" He yelled at me as I heard the car pull up, but I notice this isn't the one that has the siren on.

"I told you Jasper is a cop." I told him. I noticed I was bleeding pretty badly from my mouth and I'm losing strength as seconds tick by. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up, Nashville Police." A voice that isn't Jasper commanded.

"I don't think that is the boyfriend," Riley laughed. "You just stay right there and I'll take care of this. If you move or make so much as a whimper of sound, I swear your father will be the next one I go after," he threatened before going to the door. "Hello officer, may I help you?"

"Sir, could you please step outside and place your hands against the wall?" I now recognize the voice as Jared, Rosalie's boyfriend.

"Jared help!" I yell as loud as I can.

"James cuff him," Jared instructed as he rushed into the house. "Shit Jake, what happened, is Angie home too?" He asked as he kneeled down beside me.

"No, she's with Jasper's dad." I told him. We heard a slight scuffle outside, what sounded like a chase and then a loud thud.

"I'll be back Jake, stay here," Jared ordered as he ran outside. "Shit James how'd that happen?" What happened, did Riley hurt James?

"Jared?," I called, trying to sit up.

"Don't baby, stay down." I saw Jasper run in the door and fell down beside me, pulling me close to his chest. Even though it hurt to be held against him, there is no greater feeling in the world right now than being in his arms.

"Jasper, he came back," I couldn't help but cry in relief that Jasper was here.

"I know baby, but you're safe now, he'll never hurt you again. You're safe baby, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was so scared for you, baby." I could feel his tears drop down onto my hair.

**Jasper POV**

As we turned the corner I could see a police cruiser in the driveway, thank god Jared is here.

"What the hell?" Emmett says as we both look to see Riley push James off of him and run towards the street. My feet and mind don't communicate for the moment and suddenly Riley is crashing into my front windshield.

"You okay?" I ask Emmett.

"Yeah, go look for Jake," he answers as we get out of the car. I don't even take time to see if I killed Riley as I run past James and Jared.

"Jared?" I hear Jake's broken voice from the family room.

"Don't baby, stay down." As soon as I see him I fall down beside him and crush him to my chest.

"Jasper, he came back," Jake cries into my chest.

"I know baby, but you're safe now, he'll never hurt you again. You're safe baby, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was so scared for you, baby." I couldn't help but cry along with him. I really thought I was going to pull up and find Riley raping or worse, killing, Jake. I was never so happy and relieved to find Jake just bleeding from his mouth. "Baby, what happened? What did he do to you?"

"He kissed me," Jake cries harder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Honey, you're laying here bleeding and you're most upset that he kissed you? Even though I want to kill him for that, I have to know babe, why are you bleeding?"

"Oh, he punched and kicked me," Jake whispered.

"Is anything sore?"

"Yeah, my ribs and my head hurt."

"Alright baby, I'll take care of you." I used my shoulder radio to call for an ambulance to check out Jake, I'm afraid he might have a broken rib. I pick Jake up in my arms and place him gently on the couch. After assuring him I'd be right back, I go outside to evaluate the damage I've done to Riley.

"Damn Jasper, you're lucky you didn't kill him." Jared tells me.

"Why, so I can kill him now?" I grumble as I walk over to the cruiser that now has Riley handcuffed in the backseat.

"For your own good, I'm not letting you near him." Emmett stops me in my tracks.

"Emmett, let me through."

"No, it still takes a lot of self control to not punch you when I see you. If I was you right now the only thing I would want to do is kill that S.O.B. I'm not going to let you do it."

"Jasper, just back away, you already ran over his ass, you don't need to lose control and then you'd be on the wrong side of the law." James tried to reason with me.

"Just go back to Jake," Emmett softly instructed. Knowing I wasn't going to be able to confront Riley, I walk back to Jake just as two ambulances pull up. Jared instructs one to the house and one to the car.

"Jake, the ambulance is here," I tell him as I kneel in front of the couch.

"Jasper, I love you." He tells me as he reaches for my hand.

"I love you too."

"Excuse me sir?" I look up to see a young paramedic.

"Yeah, he was kicked and punched repeatedly; he's reported pain in his ribs and head."

"Alright, sir can I lift your shirt?" The paramedic goes to work on Jake and soon we're both in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital so Jake can have a x-rays done on his chest.

Apparently, Riley is also on his way to the hospital, suffering from a fractured arm, and a few other minor injuries. If I could do it again, I'd run him over harder.

**So, what do you think? Bad? Good?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but like I said real life keeps getting in the way. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me and all of you who are reviewing, it really means a lot to me to hear what you think of my stories. I don't really have a lot to say this time so Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, oh please forgive the grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a lot of time to check this, but I really wanted to go ahead and publish it.**

**S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Edward POV **

I drove as quickly as I could over to Jasper's house, when I arrived I found Emmett and another officer standing in the driveway. I stopped the car and ran to where Emmett was standing as fast as I could.

"Emmet, what happened, where is Jacob and Jasper?"

"What are you doing here?" Emmett looked upset as he watched me approach him.

"I couldn't just sit at home while someone was trying to get Jacob. I'd be a wreck just sitting there. Are they here, has Jasper shown up yet?" Why did he look so mad?

"We got here in time, Jasper went to the hospital with Jacob, he got beat up pretty bad." The other officer answered since Emmett wasn't going to.

"Thank you Officer…"

"Gigandet, but you can call me James. I work down at the station with Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you."

"You too." He smiled.

"Maybe I should go to the hospital. Jasper is going to need friends around if Jacob is really hurt." I suggested to Emmett, who was still looking upset.

"That's right, aren't you the ex? I only heard part of this twisted story." James laughed and when he saw Emmett visibly tense, he laughed harder.

"Go away Gigandet." Emmett growled.

"So touchy, jeez. Edward, I hope to see you again," with that James left us and returned to his cruiser.

"What's wrong?" I asked Emmett. I tried to run my hand up and down his arm, but Emmett shook away my touch. "Did I do something wrong?" My voice betrayed me and shook as I spoke.

"Just go home Edward, Jacob isn't hurt that bad." Emmett sighed heavily as he started walking back to the cruiser with a cracked windshield.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," I insisted.

"I'm not having _this_ discussion in _his_ yard." Emmett hissed at me.

"What are you talking about? And why is your windshield cracked?"

"Go to the hospital and ask Jasper," Emmett turned and yelled in my face. Never has Emmett been so severe while we were arguing; and to tell the truth, it hurt. He didn't even wait for me to recover before he floored his cruiser out of the driveway.

"Hey are you okay man?" James asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I've never seen Emmett be such a dick."

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Do you know which hospital they took Jacob to?"

"Yeah, they took him to Baptist."

"Okay, thanks."

"You don't look well enough to drive. Leave your car here and I'll bring you back for it later."

"No, I'm fine."

"Nope, as an officer of the law, I'm ordering you not to drive." He smiled, "come on, let me drive you there."

"Okay," I gave in and let him drive me to the hospital. When we arrived I went to the front desk and asked where I could fine Jacob. A nurse led us to another waiting room outside the ER, telling us we couldn't go back but she would inform him that we were here. Not long after Jasper walked through the doors leading back to the ER.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he smiled when he saw me. I got up and gave him a hug, knowing he would need comfort after the day he has had.

"I knew you would need friends around, especially if Jacob was really bad. How is he, nobody would really tell me what happened?"

"He'll be fine, he has a broken rib because that asshole kicked him several times, but other than that he'll be fine. They're back their finishing up now." Jasper looked over my shoulder and tensed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Chill out man, I just drove our man Edward down here since his douche of a boyfriend scared the shit out of him."

"What did he do?"Jasper growled low in his throat.

"It's fine, he didn't scare the shit out of me, he just…shocked me a little." I whispered.

"Edward, what happened, did he hurt you?"

"No, he would never hurt me Jas."

"Yeah, and we thought I wouldn't either, but shit happens."

"So that's why Emmett gets so mad when Edward comes up in the conversation," James laughed. "Man if he saw you to this close and after Emmett snapped man that would be a shame." James snickered. What was he getting at?

"Get out of here James. I know what is going on in that twisted mind and it isn't going to happen."

"What is going on Jasper?"

"I'll explain later." He told me, then turned back to James. "Leave now."

"But I promised our boy here that I'd take him back for his car," James winked at me. "I'll take care of him." Jasper growled. After a short stare off James left.

"What the hell was that about? He was just helping me."

"With James it is never 'just helping.' He would have found a way for you to feel like you owed him something and bringing up the fact that Emmett would be pissed to see this, he wants a fight between me and Emmett. If me and Emmett fought and he broke it up he would look like the bigger man, the better cop, thus advancing his rank."

"Oh…he didn't seem like that kind of person."

"Well he is, now tell me what the hell Emmett did."

"Nothing he was just really upset and asked him what was wrong and he snapped in my face. He's never been that intense when we argue, he's never used such a threatening move. And I don't even know what I did to make him upset, I don't know what I did wrong." I hadn't noticed I was shaking or crying until Jasper pulled me close to him, holding me to his chest, and telling me everything was okay.

"Officer Whitlock?" a nurse interrupted us.

"Yes, what is it?" Jasper turned to look at her without releasing his hold on me.

"Mr. Black is asking for you."

"I'll be back there in a moment," he told the nurse. "I'm going to check on Jake, he's probably ready to go. When we're ready I'll come and get you and we'll go home."

"Okay, but first make sure it's okay with Jacob that I'm here. He wasn't that happy when I called him." I didn't want to upset Jacob anymore than he already was.

**Jasper POV **

I can't believe how this day had gone so far. Jake in the hospital because of that asshole Riley, and now Edward is here upset because of that asshole McCarty. The hypocrite, looking down on me because of what I did when I was strung out on drugs, and then he goes and hurts Edward without any reason. I'll concentrate on how I'll kill him later, for now I have to get Jake home.

"Hey baby," I smiled pulling back the curtain to his little area of the ER.

"Hey, what is Edward doing here?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure he came because he was worried about you."

"Worried about me, why the hell would he be worried about me?" Jake looked confused.

"Baby you do know it was him that let us know Riley was there right?"

"No, I wasn't sure how you knew to come."

"Well Edward called me right after you hung up on him. He came here to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, well I guess that was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was. Since you admitted that does it mean that you are more comfortable with him now?"

"I guess he isn't as bad as I thought, when he called he actually wanted to get together and talk. I guess I should have been more open to it, I mean he hasn't actually done anything to me." Jake sighed.

"I'm glad you see it that way, because apparently Emmett upset him and his car is still at our house which means he'll be coming home with us."

"So that is why he is here, his lover got mad at him so he is sucking up to you!"

"No Jake, that isn't how it is. He wasn't even going to say anything about it, but that dick James was here and he was the one to bring it up. Please Jake, remember you said you were going to trust me more, and I was to remind you when he doubted me?" Yeah I played that card, I'll make up for it later.

"How long is he going to stay?"

"Not long, he just needs someone to be there for him." I moved to the side of Jake's bed where he was sitting up with his feet over the edge. "Please Jake, just get to know him, I'm sure if you just give him a chance you'll be good friends. It might help if you forget all together my past with him." I leaned over to kiss his forehead and he wrapped his arms around my waist, we stayed together until another nurse told us Jake was all set to leave. We walked out to the waiting room hand in hand. Edward looked worse now than when I left him.

"You don't look so good." Jake stated. Edward jumped up, not seeing us before, and tried to make himself look more presentable.

"Oh, Jacob, I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried that guy would hurt you, I'm mean worse than what he did." Edward wiped at his eyes, trying to compose himself.

"It looks like I'm not the only one that had a rough day." Jake sighed, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No, this isn't about me. I came to make sure you were okay." Edward told him.

"How about we take this somewhere more private?" I suggested wanting to get out of the hospital.

"Yeah, I think our bed is calling my name," Jake smiled. Edward looked at his phone uncertainly then back to me, almost as if he wasn't sure if he should come with us.

"Edward, are you okay? Did something happen after I left you out here?"

"I'm fine," he tried to shrug it off like it was nothing but I could tell something happened, especially by the way he kept looking at his phone.

"Did Emmett call?"

"Yeah."

"And? Did he apologize for whatever happened?" Jake asked.

"Ha, not exactly."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He yelled at me, again."

"What the hell did he yell at you for?" This was beginning to piss me off.

"For being here with you. Apparently, for not leaving things how they were, for digging up my past and making him feel like he was just the 'repairman' as he put it." Edward started to break down again. I wasn't sure how Jake would take it if I went and confronted him, but before I could think about it too much, Jake went to him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Let's go back to our house and talk about it, okay? I'm sure this will all work itself out." Jake continued to comfort him until we got home.

**What do you think? I know don't hate me, Emmett will fix it, I think LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe how long it has taken me to update this, I am sooooooo sorry! If I have any fans left please don't give up on me. I was going to try and update over break, but I don't know what happened with that and now school is back and I have a heavy course load this semester :( so again I don't know when I'll be able to update. Please be patient with me, your support and reviews mean a lot to me. Hopefully this chapter isn't a disappointment.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

I was really surprised at how Jacob was acting towards me. It was as if over a matter of hours he forgot all about Jasper and I and decided to move on. I hope he has truly gotten past it and isn't just pretending to be okay with it just to spare my already damaged feelings.

After we left the hospital we went straight back to Jasper and Jacob's house. Jasper said Angie needed to be picked up from pre-school, so he left Jacob and I back at the house while he went to get her. Thankfully Seth was spending the day with Emmett's parents so I don't have to worry about getting him from pre-school today.

Jacob and I didn't talk much, I think he knew I just needed to think for awhile as did he. We both sat on the couch starring absently at the TV but neither of us paying attention. As I thought about today I was taken back to when I first told Emmett about Jasper.

_It had been only been a few months since I moved back home that Emmett asked me out. I couldn't believe it, Emmet McCarty the town hottie wanted to go out with me! I was nervous about how he would react when I told him about my past, but never the less I had to tell him. We went on a couple of dates and I couldn't bring myself to tell him yet._

_One day we were hanging out at his apartment watching TV. Emmett had flipped it over to a news channel that was talking about a case involving a woman who stayed with her abuser until finally he killed her. "I can't believe this people, I mean some guy attacks her day after day and she doesn't leave the S.O.B. How dumb do you have to be?" Emmett sighed angrily. My stomach was turning from the minute we started listening to the story, but now I was almost having a panic attack. Would this end our relationship, would he think I was stupid because I stayed with Jasper for so long? "Edward, are you okay? You don't look so good babe."_

_"I was just thinking about what you said." _

_"What about it?" he looked confused._

_"Do you really think someone is stupid because they don't leave their abuser?"_

_"I don't consider them the smartest person in the world. I mean what reason could you have for staying with someone like that?"_

_"There are several actually. Some women have children they have to think of. Other people have other reasons. Like sometimes you believe they'll change because they say they will and they say they're sorry every time it happens and then you'll have a couple of weeks without something happening and everything is okay. You know it really isn't the real him when it happens that he's acting this way because of his drinking and the people that are influencing him…"_

_"Edward baby, calm down." I didn't even notice how upset I was getting until Emmett pulled me close to him and held me tight while I let silent tears run down my face. "Let it out baby and when you're ready you can tell me why this has you so upset," Emmett whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but Emmett didn't stop comforting me or push me to talk once._

_Finally, I found the courage to talk. "Up until a couple of months ago I was in an abusive relationship."_

_"Edward I'm so sorry." Emmett rushed to say._

_"I know Emmett, but please I'm not going to be able to get this all out if I don't just say it all at once."_

_"Okay baby, I'm sorry I interrupted, go ahead, I'll listen."_

_"Thank you." I sighed and sucked in a big breathe. "It didn't start out that way, over the years he just began to drink more and he started hanging out with these guys. I guess you should know the beginning. We met in high school, his family was originally from Texas, but his father was military so they moved a lot. Anyway, he came to Nashville our sophomore year, we became best friends right away. After I graduated from high school my parents moved here to Forks, but I stayed behind so I could go to college with Jasper. Through the years his drinking picked up, I mean it wasn't all that serious, but there would be several times when we went out that I would have to haul his drunken ass home. Then he started hanging out with these three guys, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. When he got drunk he wouldn't just be goofy anymore, he got really… h…horny. I mean in the beginning it didn't bother me, but then he got rougher and rougher and if he wanted sex, by god we were having sex. It didn't matter what I was doing or how I felt, all that mattered was that he wanted it. Afterwards, like the next day, he would say he was sorry and he didn't mean it and it wouldn't happen again, but of course it always happened again. The last time it happened he was really upset, he thought I was cheating on him, so he roughed me up more than usual. I vowed that night that I wouldn't spend another night going through that. I know it is really shitty of me, but I planned on leaving him while he was at the gym with his friends. I got all my stuff packed and had the moving van at the apartment. Before I could leave he came home. I told him why I was leaving and didn't give him a chance to stop me. I made flight plans and flew straight to here with all my stuff and I've been living with my parents ever since." I finally took some much needed breathes and looked up at Emmett. He looked livid, like he was ready to kill someone, and I was right there. I shrank away from him, fearing he would react like Jasper and take his frustrations out on me._

_"Edward," Emmett sighed sadly, "please don't be scared of me." He reached out and pulled me into his protective embrace. "I would never hurt you like that bastard did. I promise as long as you are with me you'll never fear like that again, you'll never have to wonder what kind of beating you are going to receive. I won't even as so much raise my voice to you." He kissed my head gently as he rubbed my arms soothingly. "Will you let me protect you? Will you let me show you the love you should have?"_

_I was stunned to hear Emmett say 'love' considering we have only dated for just a short amount of time. I looked in his eyes to see total sincerity, he really wanted to love me? "Emmett, are you saying what I think you are saying?"_

_"I know it hasn't been that long Edward, but every time I'm with you I'm alive and I don't ever want to let you go. And after you told me that, that just makes me want to tell the whole world you're mine and if anyone ever tries to hurt you again I'll kill them. Edward I love you."_

_"I love you too Emmett," I couldn't believe I was telling someone that I love them only four months after ending a five year relationship. I didn't believe I would ever find someone to begin with, but finding him this soon was a little much for my frayed nerves._

_"Are you crying?" Emmett chuckled slightly._

_"I'm just a little overwhelmed today I guess," I laughed as I swiped at the tears running down my cheeks. _

_"I hope it's a good overwhelmed," Emmett smiled and kissed me sensually on the lips and took my breath away._

_"Yeah, it's a good overwhelmed," I smiled; "now how about we continue that kiss." Ever since that day he kept his promise. I was always safe with him, I never feared my safety, and he never raised his voice to me. Sure I've been around him when he raised his voice and got mad, but it was never directed towards me. Of course that all changed today._

"You look really deep in thought," Jacob interrupted my musing.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a bit."

"Don't worry about it, just wanted to let you know Jasper is back."

"Oh, okay."

"Daddy!" Angie came screaming in the room. She jumped towards Jake on the couch and latched onto his neck.

"Ouch, let go baby, I'm a little sore." He got her to let go and sat her beside him. "What's the matter?" he looked down at her frowning face.

"Daddy said you were hurt and I hurt you more," she frowned.

"No, you didn't hurt me more, I'm okay." She nodded her head at Jake and looked over to me questioningly.

"You look sad too," she stated.

"I haven't had the best day," I smiled. "What about you, do you like pre-school?"

"Pre-school mean." She pouted.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"She got in trouble and was put in time out," Jasper answered. "I had to have a sit down with the teacher today. Apparently someone got a little vocal during class and wouldn't be quite." Jasper looked pointedly at Angie.

"Little miss chatter box has returned I see," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, apparently." Jasper turned to me, "when she first learned to talk she wouldn't shut up, then she got quiet again, then she was a chatter box again, and lately she's been a little quiet, so now it's time for her to be a chatter box again."

"Oh, I see." I laughed, "Yeah Seth has his phases too." We talked a little more about our kids and when Angie went to her room we talked about the Emmett situation for a little bit.

Jasper had made us dinner and we were just finishing up when Emmett decided to call me again. I went outside to the back porch because I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Jake and Jasper.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Baby, where are you?" Emmett sighed.

"Why, you'll just yell at me again if I tell you."

"You're still with him?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes I'm still with him. He's comforting me when my baboon of a boyfriend won't."

"Really Edward, we're going to start with the name calling? Do you even know why I'm upset?"

"No, because you won't tell me. Every time I ask you just yell at me and tell me to 'worry about precious Jasper' instead of telling me what is wrong with you."

"I'm jealous Edward," he whispered.

"What are talking about, what would you be jealous of?" What is going on in his head?

"You are always so concerned with Jasper or Jacob, he's your past Edward. I'm supposed to be your now, your future."

"Emmett, do you seriously believe I rather be with Jasper than you?"

"It's starting to look that way."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that, but it's not true. After everything that has happened I don't see how you can think that." Did he really question my love for him?

"Can I come get you babe? Please, this day has been all kinds of wacked out and I just want to go home, with you."

"Yeah, we need to talk about this face to face, not over the phone."

"Alright babe, I'll be there in 15," and with that he ended the call, not even a 'bye' or 'love you.' I walked back in the house to find Jake and Jasper putting away dishes. Jasper was so tentative with Jake, never letting his eyes leave him for more than a few seconds, his hands always roaming to rub Jake's back or tenderly kissing him on the forehead. I felt like a voyeur watching the couple, wondering how long it would take for me to become comfortable with Emmett's touch again. Even though he hadn't raised a hand to me, it did bring up memories and I was already fearing what his jealousy and anger could turn into.

"Edward, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out, sit down." Jake was suddenly in front of me guiding me to a chair. How long had I spaced out watching them? Just as I was about to say something to them, the doorbell rang, could that be Emmett already? Jasper left the kitchen to answer the door.

"I've come to get Edward," Emmett announced from the door. I hate that I'm starting to fear his presence, but I can't stop my shiver as I hear his footsteps come closer.

"Edward, breathe for me." Jake instructed as he fanned my face with a cloth.

"What is going on, what the hell did you do to him?" Emmett yelled and pushed Jake away from me. My muscles tensed and my vision blurred. "He's having a panic attack!" I heard before everything went black.

**So, what did you think? Anybody mad at me yet?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, basically same old same old, I'm busy and have to find small and odd times to write when I can. I'm sorry it takes me so long to get chapters out, but I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and following my story, your support means everything to me.**

**As always, S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**(also I'm tired and don't have time to read over this so please ignore the spelling and grammar errors, they shouldn't be too bad)**

**Emmett POV**

It always amazes me that a day that starts out so peaceful and tranquil can turn to utter shit in the matter of a couple hours. This morning Edward had looked so wonderful and happy that I didn't want to wake him before I left; I simply kissed his forehead telling him I love him, and went to work. Of course when I got to work Jasper was already in a mood, but I was determined to not let it get to me. At lunch Edward called and my day continued to go downhill. I don't understand why he has to always make excuses for Jasper, or why he can't see the guy is just an asshole. I felt bad after I got off the phone though, I had raised my voice to him and I know Edward still gets a little freaked when people start to yell. I sent him a quick text telling him I love him and I'm sorry, even though it was still bothering me that he compared me to being in Jasper's shoes. There is no way in hell I would ever be an abusive prick like Jasper, the man should be in jail, I don't care if Edward thinks it was caused by drugs or not, that just adds to his offenses.

Soon I had to stop thinking about it or I was going to punch him. Before I knew it I was in the car with Jasper behind the wheel. Suddenly, I get a panicked call from Edward demanding to talk to Jasper, what the hell? I fear for my life as Jasper barrels down the street as fast as he can possibly drive. I to get enough information from him to know that Jake's rapist is back in town and is now going after him. I can believe he would go through something as horrible as a rape and still be committed to guy that should be in jail for the very same crime.

When we arrive Jasper runs over a guy and runs in the house. After a while I find out that the guy is Riley, which is Jake's rapist. Jasper goes with Jake to the hospital to make sure Riley didn't break anything. While I'm wrapping everything up I'm shocked beyond all belief to see Edward of all people pull in the driveway.

As soon as he was out the car he was already asking about _Jasper_ and Jake. It pissed me off beyond belief. I told him Jake would be fine and to go home, also trying to get James to leave him alone. Why the hell does Jasper still mean so much to him? When he wouldn't leave it alone I snapped and yelled at him. I instantly felt bad, but I wasn't ready to make things right at the moment. Before I could think I peeled out of the driveway and got as far away from them all as fast as I could.

I found myself at a local beer joint eating peanuts and drinking Mountain Dew; I couldn't bring myself to actually drink alcohol while still on duty. I may be pissed, but I'm not that stupid. I thought over the years that I've been with Edward. I've never yelled at Edward like I just had, the guilt was eating away at me the more I thought about it. I went outside and dialed his number hoping I hadn't screwed things up to much.

"Em…?" I heard his shaky voice come over the line.

"Babe? Where are you? What's wrong?" I panicked, I didn't think I made him cry but i guess I was wrong.

"You don't even realize it do you?" he cried again.

"Where are you Edward, we need to talk?"

"I'm at the hospital, I came to make sure Jake is okay."

"What? I told you to go home! Why the hell are you there?"

"Just because you told me to go home doesn't mean I'm going to listen. Why are you so upset? What did I do wrong back at Jasper's?"

"That's all I hear these days! Son of a bitch why can't you just let the past stay the past? You know I hate you being around Jasper and now you're seeking him out, running to be at his aid. I am just the repairman keeping you together until you're healed enough to go back the person that broke you? I'm sick of being the other man, the second best. You know what? Just forget about me and worry about your precious Jasper!" I hung up without thinking about what I had just said. I looked at my watch realizing my shift has been over for about 15 minutes, happily I went back in and ordered a beer. The whole time I was drinking I compared my relationship with Edward to ones in my past. In many ways, ours is better, I love it and I don't ever hesitate to tell him or anyone else for that matter. I will do anything for Edward, the minute I saw him I knew there was something about him that just called to me. I knew he needed me and in many ways I needed him, I still do. But it seems he doesn't need me as much. All I hear about is how Jasper has changed, how Jasper looks so much better, how he wants me to get to know Jasper, and how he wants us all to be great friends. How can he ask me to do that, does he not realize I hate the man? I'm not even comfortable seeing Jake with him and I don't even know Jake. Does the fact that he got a friend pregnant weeks after Edward left tell you anything about his personality? The man is a selfish prick!

And the thing that is most ridiculous about this whole thing is that I'm_ jealous_ of the man! I want to be the one that Edward is trying to get closer to, I want to be the one that Edward can't stop talking about, I want to be the one that Edward loves and will love forever. Part of me says that I am that man, but another part of me says that Jasper will forever be the one that Edward loves, that Edward will pine for for the rest of his life. I remember the first night Edward stayed a whole night at my apartment back in Forks, the night I thought for the first time that we would be together for the rest of our lives.

_I walked in to the kitchen after just putting Seth to bed to find Edward at the sink. "What are you doing babe? You don't have to get those." I wrapped my arms around his waist letting him lean his weight back into me._

_ "I know, but I thought I would do the dishes while you put Seth to bed. I felt like I would be intruding if I watched, and I feel bad when I leave you with another mess to clean up." He told me as he dried the last of the plates. _

_ "Don't worry about it, believe me when I say the extra plate you dirty doesn't add anything significant to the load I already wash with for Seth and myself." I laughed, "now come on, let's go relax."_

_ "Alright, but only because I'm already done. I don't care that I don't add a burden, I just want to do it to help you and help Seth. The less time you are washing dishes the more time you have to spend with him."_

_ "Thanks baby, you're too caring." I told him as I kissed him and led him to the living room to watch a movie. By the end of the film we were both falling asleep and the storm that had started earlier was now outrageous. _

_ "Wow, I hope the rain isn't too much to see through," Edward worried as he got off the couch and went to pull his jacket on._

_ "You don't have to go home, you can stay here for the night." _

_ "I don't know Em, that would be putting you out too much."_

_ "No, it wouldn't," I laughed, "nothing would make be happier than to feel you next to me all night." Edward's face became worried when I mentioned this. "Or I can stay on the couch and I'll still be happy knowing you're safe in my bed and not out on the street in this hell storm. Please, I'll be the perfect gentleman. I'll stay on the couch and you can even lock the bedroom door if that is what you are worried about."_

_ "Emmett, you don't have to do that. If it means that much to you, I'll stay, but no funny business." He smiled and returned to the couch._

_ "Thanks baby, you ready for bed? I might have some sweats small enough to stay on your skinny butt. Come on, let's get some sleep."_

_ "I should be thanking you, not you thanking me," he followed me to my room and went to the bathroom to change his pants. I was surprised to see him return without a shirt, but was happy to know he was comfortable enough to take it off. I climbed into bed, staying a little in the middle to see which side he wanted. He climbed in on my left and slid as close to me as possible. After a quick kiss I wrapped my arms around his middle as he turned around and put his back to my chest. I held him all night as the storm raged on. A couple of hours after we fell asleep I was awoken to a very frightened Edward. A particularly loud thunder clap had scared him awake and he was now shaking worse than a leaf in hurricane._

_ "Edward, you're okay, what's wrong, beautiful look at me. You're okay, nothing is going to hurt you."_

_ "Emmett, hold me," he pleaded as he buried his face into the crook of my neck._

_ "I got you baby, nothing is going to hurt you, it's just a storm." I couldn't understand how a grown man was so afraid of a thunder storm, I guess that bastard Jasper had hurt him more than I thought, that the fear had crept into other areas than just the relationship aspect._

For the rest of the night I held him, and told him he would be alright, I'd never let anything happen to him. Finally he fell asleep and was able to get some rest. I promised no one would hurt him ever again and here I am yelling at him and he doesn't even know why. I can't believe I've been such an ass. How can I sit here and say I love him and that I want to protect him, when I'm the one hurting him, not physically but emotionally. I took his trust and crashed it.

Hoping beyond hope, I call Edward. Unfortunately, he is still with Whitlock, but I convince him to let me come get him. When I pull in the drive I realize he has his own car here, but we'll worry about that later on. Jasper came to the door, but all I saw was Edward's pale face in a kitchen chair, Jacob hanging over him. "What did you do to him?" I yell as I push Jacob away from him. "He's having a panic attack." I saw more to myself than anyone else. I catch him as he passes out and his body goes limp, falling from the chair. Finding the living room, I place him on the couch and try to wake him. "Edward, beautiful come back to me, come on baby, you're okay, I'm here for you." I beg him to wake as Jasper and Jake just stare at us. Looking to Jasper I tell him, "call Carlisle."

**I know you hate me for leaving it there. I'm sorry but I wanted to get a quick chapter in of Emmett's POV. The next chapter will have more Edward and Emmett, and Edward wakes up. I thought you should just know a little about Emmett's side of things before you hate him too much for how he is acting, he has his reasons. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to apologize for how long it has been since I have updated! I can't believe I have ignored my stories for so long!**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me to your favorites, or story alerts, and everything else you wonderful people do! And especially all of you who have been with me from the beginning.**

**S Meyer owns Twilight and I actually have no clue about panic attacks, but I did some research but still not sure if I got the stuff right.**

**And as always I'm sorry for any mistakes in here, there is no excuse but laziness. :)**

**So I must say, I love yahoo answers! I've been trying to post this chapter for a couple of days now but it kept saying I had an error. Thanks to yahoo answers I found a way to get around it lol! Okay I won't keep you from the boys any longer.**

**Now enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

Why does my head feel like one of those animated anvils fell on my head? Why are there a dozen hands on me? "Edward, baby?" A worried, familiar loving voice asks. Emmett, it's Emmett. Why is he so worried?

"Em…" I try to call to him but my throat closes instantly from lack of moisture.

"Here Edward, drink this." My father's voice hits me just as something is held to my lips. Someone, I guess Dad, tilts my head up so I can drink without choking. "Can you open your eyes son?" I do as he asks, lifting my eye lids slowly, the headache coming on full throttle.

"My head hurts."

"Well, you had a panic attack."

"I what? What happened, Emmett where are you?"

"I'm right here babe," Emmett came into my view, he looked distraught and angry. Dad moved from my side and Emmett took his place, holding my hand tightly. "God, you scared me," he sighed and kissed my hand.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is coming here after the hospital, and you were mad at me, and… and… you…" Oh god! It came flooding back to me, Emmett yelling at me, seeing Jake in the hospital bringing back all the memories of Jasper, and then Emmett yelling again.

"I know honey, I scared you, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. I can't believe I yelled at you like that."

"Now that he's awake, who wants to fill me in? What exactly did you do Emmett?" My father's voice was deathly low.

"Maybe we should go in the other room, let them have some space." I heard Jake suggest.

"Edward please, look at me," Emmett begged, "please, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that Emmett, I know that." I don't know why I got so worked up over this, I mean Emmett has never hurt me, why would he start now? I can't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry Emmett, I'm sorry!" I couldn't help but break down, I feel like this whole mess is my fault.

**Emmett POV**

As soon as I had Edward on the couch, I spun on Jasper and started accusing him of hurting Edward again.

"I may have hurt him in the past, but this one is all you buddy! He was doing fine until you said you were coming over here. He choked up as soon as your ass stepped foot in the house!"

"Please SHUT UP!" Jacob screamed. Once we were silent he sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now I think both of you are at fault here, but right now we need to focus on Edward. Jasper who were you calling to come over here?"

"Carlisle, he's Edward's father and he's a doctor."

"Okay, I just didn't want some random person showing up, I don't think I can handle anymore drama tonight." I noticed Jake shutter through his statement. I really feel bad for the kid, he's had a hard past and now it all came flooding back today.

"Jake, you okay?" Jasper moved over to Jacob and held him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Edward should be the one we're concerned about."

"What did you mean when you said he choked when I came here, why was he scared of me coming here?" I asked. Surely he didn't think I would hurt him, why would he think that?

"Because apparently every time he says something about me, you go ape shit crazy. He said you've never raised your voice to him, but yet today you not only yelled your head off but you also got in his face about it. What did 'Mr. High and Mighty, I'd never hurt him' perhaps lose his temper and was unable to control himself? No, that would never happen with you, you're flawless, you'd never do that to him."

"Shut your damn mouth," I thing if Carlisle didn't interrupt us then I would have attacked the guy right then and there. Luckily Carlisle's entrance and examination of Edward distracted us all enough to calm us down somewhat.

When Edward woke up, I was scared he would start screaming when he saw me. I mean he was obviously panicked at the thought of me. When he broke down crying I had no clue what to do besides hold him. Thank God he let me do that.

"Edward, I'm here, please calm down. I love you. I lost my temper, it'll never happen again. Don't be sorry, you have done nothing wrong. I'm the one that is sorry."

"B…but it's m…mmy fault!"

"Honey, nothing is your fault. I got jealous and over reacted. You were just being your normal caring self, the man I fell in love with, the man I still love and the man I will spend the rest of my days trying make happy and forget this horrible moment. Nothing is your fault. I love you, please tell me you forgive me, and you believe me when I tell you you've done nothing wrong." By now he had stopped sobbing but still had a steady stream of tears escaping his beautiful golden eyes.

"Can I ask you two something? I mean Em and Jas can I ask you something?" he whispered.

"Anything baby." Please don't let it be for us to 'kiss and makeup.'

"What do you need Edward?" Jasper soothed.

"Is there something about me that makes guys just break and lose the temper, or is that what I'm attracted to?" Well shit he really knows how to break my heart. I rather 'kiss and makeup' with Jasper than have Edward think we turned into rat bastards because he made us that way.

"I'll field that one," Carlisle growled from behind us. He pushed me not so gently away from his son so he could sit by Edward's side on the couch. "Listen here son, you have done nothing to make these two idiots lose their damn minds. You are a wonderful, caring, handsome, energetic, loving, young man. There is nothing wrong with you, and for that matter nothing wrong with them either. Yes, every once in awhile people lose their tempers, they say things they don't mean, and then they regret it the instant it leaves their mouth, or the instant they realize what they've done. As for you causing it or being attracted to men with anger management problems? No, neither one. You went through something tragic when Jasper did what he did," I could Carlisle's teeth grind as he tried to stay civil while talking about Jasper. As far as I know this is the first time they've ever been in the same room as each other. "As for Emmett, he loves you. He was jealous, and yes he acted like a complete idiot when he apparently confronted you and yelled, but to be honest, I'm surprised this hasn't happened before." What? Did he assume I would fail at this relationship? "Every couple has had their rough patches and every couple has their fights. You should ask your mother about some of the fights we've had," he chuckled. "She'll tell there have been times she wanted to murder me, and a few where I've simply walked out, which wasn't exactly the right thing to do. My point is, Emmett is going to lose his temper, Emmett is going to need to yell sometimes, I really hope it isn't at you, but sometimes you might be the one that has to hear it. You need to put what happened with Jasper behind you, and know that Emmett will never hurt you like that. Will you Emmett?" Carlisle's tone of voice really wasn't a question.

"No, I'd never dream of hurting you Edward. It's my number one priority in life to keep you and Seth safe, and any children that might come in the future."

"To me that sounds like a suck it up and get over it." Jasper stated.

"In some ways it is and in most other ways it's not. I really don't care what you think Jasper, because right now it is taking all my strength to not murder you right here and now." Carlisle stated as calmly as if he was telling someone the weather.

"Fair enough, I can see your side of it as a father. If anyone so much as looked at Angie wrong I'd want to kill them."

"Good, and yes you better protect that little girl, she's one hell of a kid." Carlisle nodded and looked back to Edward. "Are you ready to go home, or do you want to come with me? Your mother and I don't mind having you over for the night."

Edward bit his lip nervously and looked up to me. I hate the fact that I've made him this scared. "I think I want to go with my fiancé."

"Edward, I love you, but if I truly scare you I want you to go with your father." It pained me to even suggest he go without me, but I had to look out for him, not me.

"If you still want me, I want to go home with you." At first I thought he was talking to his father, but then I looked up to realize he was staring at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." I told him as I went over and pulled him into my arms. Sometimes I forget how small his body seems when tucked in close to mine. "Can I kiss you?" I whispered.

"Of course." With his permission I took his full plump lips in mine and gently kissed him.

"Alright, I don't want to watch you two make out in my living room." Jasper grumbled.

"If you're nice you might be doing the same thing when they leave." Jake told him. "But we have to talk first."

"I think that is our cue to leave," Carlisle laughed.

I didn't put Edward down until we reached his car. I gently sat him in the passenger seat and went for the driver's side. "What about your cruiser?" Edward asked.

"I'll figure something out later. Right now I just want to get you home."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled. "Wait, what about Seth?"

"I'll call Mama when we get home. I'm sure they won't mind keeping him the night."

"No doubt give them another reason to think I can't handle being a father," he mumbled.

"Baby, listen to me. I'm not going to lie and tell you my parents adore you, because they haven't adored any man I've ever been with, but they aren't going to fault you for giving them another night with Seth. If anything that might give you more brownie points if you tell them Seth is moving in with them." I tried to laugh and lighten the situation. Thankfully it worked and Edward's beautiful smile lit up the car. "I love that smile."

"I love you, I'm sorry I freaked out back there."

"No more apologizing, you don't need to be sorry. How about we try to put it behind us? Make tonight all about making sure you know all I care about is your happiness, your safety, your **pleasure**?" The light blush that grazed his face ensured me that he understood the emphasis I put on 'pleasure.'

"How can you still think of me in that way even after I panicked at hearing your voice?"

"Wait, are saying it's a bad thing I'm thinking of sex, or you just don't know how? I'm confused, did I offend or confuse you?" God I really hope I didn't jump the gun here. If he is still scared, I should know. And if he's still scared there is no way in hell he'll want sex and I may have just screwed this up even further.

"Not offended at all, just confused. I would think that would make you not want me."

"First of all, nothing will make me not want you, aside from you growing a vagina, but I'd still want you because you're you. I'd just get you a strap on or something," abruptly he laughed out loud, making me laugh as well. "Edward, I'll always want you. You being scared just told me I have to do a better job of proving my love and showing you every day."

"I love you Emmett, and I never doubted your love for me. Just images of being with Jasper mashed with images of you and my wild imagination kicked in. Today was just really hectic and my brain couldn't process what all was going on." He paused for a minute, playing with his hands nervously.

"Edward, is there something else you want to say? Something else bothering you?"

"Remember when we first started dating, and I would cancel our dates sometimes because I had work?"

"Yeah, I got really mad at the agency for working you so much. What about it?"

"I wasn't really working. There would be some nights that I didn't stay at your house and I would have nightmares about Jasper, only it wasn't Jasper it was you. I mean, it was everything Jasper did, and I even called him 'Jasper' the dream, but the person was you not him. I mean it looked like you. I would wake up not knowing who I could trust, and then I would feel guilty because you hadn't done anything to make me not trust you. But anyway, if we had a date the next night, I would freak myself out to the point I could see you, I wanted to desperately, but I just could look at you without thinking of the dream." There was a pause in all conversation as I pulled into our drive and turned the car off. "Please don't think I ever didn't trust you, or was scared of you, because believe me all I wanted to do in those moments was curl up in your arms and just let you hold me. But I was scared my mind wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the real you and the dream you. I couldn't take a chance of going mental around you and Seth." Once again Edward broke down. Getting out of the car I made my way around to his side and pulled him out of the car. I held him close to me the whole way up to our bedroom.

"You're okay Edward. I love you, you're safe. Thank you for telling me baby."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"I feel like I'm turning into a girl with all this crying. I mean I want to stop but my eyes won't listen!" he started laughed.

"Feel better? Maybe a shower will stop the tears."

"Yeah I do actually, and I only want a shower if you'll join me."

"Well, you drive a hard bargain, but okay, I'll join you." We both laughed and joked as we striped for the shower. I could tell Edward was still feeling self conscious about his breakdown, but it was my goal tonight to make him feel better. "You are so incredibly sexy when you're soaking wet. I want to run my tongue all over your body." I whispered huskily.

"Then do it," he returned in much the same way. I did as he commanded, letting my tongue trace his smooth muscles down his back, his ass, stopping to give each cheek a little nibble, and continuing on down one leg and up the other. When I reached his plump butt once again, I parted his luscious cheeks and circled his puckered hole, gently breaking the seal with my tongue. His soft gasps and whimpers for more drove me on, licking, tapping, and pushing my tongue in further with each encouraging moan. I stopped when I felt him tap me with a bottle, looking over I saw it was the lube we keep in here for just these kinds of nights. Taking a generous amount, I lathered my fingers and began playing the same game with my digits. Placing my middle finger in his sweet opening I went in gentle and as far as I could.

"Oh god, oh Emmett, please more, please, take me."

"Are you sure that is what you want Edward? You don't want a little play in front first?" I laughed.

"No, please Emmett, take me, right now, right here."

"As you wish baby." I lathered up my dick and placed it at his entrance, guiding myself in as I played with his own dick, I tried to make it as pleasurable for him as possible.

"Stop, don't move. I'm going to come if you keep doing what you're doing." He rushed.

"I think that's the point baby," I laughed in his ear.

"I want to come with you, not early like a 16 year old boy getting his first blowjob. Just give me a second, wait…okay, but don't play with me, just go in."

"If that's what you want," still holding, but not playing with him, I entered him all the way. I waited for a minute so he could get adjusted.

"Move Emmett, please." Gently responding to his request I started slow, and then built my momentum until we were slamming into each other with great slaps of our skin, my fingers digging into his hips, his fist hitting the wall, matching my thrusts, both of us working his erection fiercely. "Emmett I love you!" he shouted as he came all over the shower wall. My release not far behind, with me screaming his name.

Both of us sank to the floor in exhaustion as I slipped out of him.

"That was amazing… you should yell… more often," Edward panted.

"How about the great sex without me yelling?" I asked.

"That's even better."

We sat there in bliss for about 10 more minutes, then we got what felt like the shock of our lives.

"Son of a…"

"COLD!" We yelped together as the warm water suddenly turned freezing cold on us and we tumbled out of the shower. Exchanging shocked and horrified faces with abruptly burst into laughter.

"I love you, Edward."

"And I love you, Emmett."

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?"

"You read my mind."

**Jasper POV**

"Today was too nuts for me, too much happened at once." Jake sighed as he curled into me in bed.

"I know. I'm still trying to not think about you lying on the floor hurt. I don't know what I'd do without you Jake." Hell, I don't even want to think about it.

"I feel the same way about you Jas. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I don't think I even thanked you for saving me," he whispered.

"You don't have to, it's in the job description. Partner: trash taker outer, excellent lover, bug smasher, and bastard ex-boyfriend killer."

"I think that is the first time you've said we're partners and not boyfriends," he whispered.

"Are you sure, it can't be?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember something like that."

"Well, get used to hearing it," I leaned over to the dresser and pulled out a box I've been wanting to give him for the past month, but never found the right way how. "Here, open this."

"What is it?" he asked while fumbling it around in his hand.

"You won't know unless you open it." I told him. He simply rolled his eyes and opened the box. The expression on his face was priceless, his eyes swelling to the size of half dollars and his mouth hanging open enough to fit a grapefruit in there. "Well what do you say? Do you want to be Mr. Jacob Whitlock or not? I mean we can talk about the last name, put you get the picture, right?"

"Jasper, I love you," he whispered.

"Is that a yes or an 'I love you, but no, you dumb fool?'"

"That's an 'I love you, yes I'll marry you, you dumb fool!'"

**So, what I wanted to happen happened, but I'm not sure about the how. To me it doesn't feel like my best work, but I wanted to see what y'all thought. Hope I didn't disappoint too much after the long wait.**

**Let me know what you thought, please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning! It's short very short, don't get too excited lol. Don't worry more will come.**

**Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Edward POV**

After Emmett and I went to bed last night I couldn't help but think about all the stress we've had piled on since we moved back to Tennessee. I feel like it is all my fault or at least partially, after all it is all because of my past relationship. I've decided even though I really wanted to try and get to know Jasper again; I can live without him in my life. I know I fought Emmett on the whole idea of not being around Jasper, but I can't keep putting this kind of stress on Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, I wanted to get up early and make him breakfast, but I can't really sneak out of bed when he has a death grip on me. Crap, why is it when you can't move you have to pee? "Em, baby let me up," I gently shook Emmett's shoulder hoping he would he loosen his hold and I could slide out.

"I don't want to."

"Oh, so you're awake." I smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I keep thinking of last night. I could have lost you. I was such an ass."

"No, baby you were just reacting like a concerned partner. Listen I want to talk about that whole 'Jasper' issue one more time."

"Now? I know we need to but I don't think I can hear it one more time."

"Emmett, please, you might think differently of this one." To that I got a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving face in return. "I want to cut ties with Jasper."

"What?"

"I realize all the stress I'm putting you under and in return that stresses me and we have both ignored Seth in the last couple of days. We were really happing in Forks, without the issue of Jasper. I want to go back to how we were. I can live without Jasper, but I can't live without you and Seth. I'm serious, I love you."

"I love you, but I can't make you do that. I know you wanted to be friends again, I can't just take that away."

"You're not taking it away, I giving it away. I care about you more than I care about Jasper. I do want to keep my relationship with other friends, and we might actually have to see Jasper some times, but I don't want to be friends friends with him."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I know you hate me for making it this short, but believe me when I say less is better. Hopefully I'll be able to post Jasper's POV soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a little short too, but not as short. Don't really have a lot to say this time…**

**S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my stories!**

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV **

It's been three weeks since Edward and I talked about the relationship we were trying to make work. I was hurt at first and a little pissed off that he was leaving me again, but I realized he wasn't leaving me, he was just letting us go. I realized that before Edward came in to my life I had a good thing going with Jacob and when Edward came back I started to fail as Jake's partner. I told myself I was trying, that everything had just snowballed and I just needed time to sort it all out, but the truth is I don't have the time and don't need it. If I let Edward go I can get back to being the partner Jake needs me to be, the father Angie needs, and the instinctive cop I used to be.

Edward and I came to an understanding three weeks ago, we would leave each other alone, but if happened to see each other on the street or at a get together with our friends we wouldn't act like there was anything wrong. We would be cordial and enjoy ourselves while with our friends. So far we've been doing pretty well. It was a little difficult in the beginning because Emmett and I were still partners, but a week ago he moved to Homicide. I can't believe I'm going to say it but the new guy, Mike Newton, makes me miss Emmett, of course I wouldn't even admit that on my death bed to anyone, but I can admit it to myself.

Tonight will be the test, to see if we can pretend we just have mutual friends and just hang out. Jared finally grew a pair and asked my sister to marry him, so tonight Alice is throwing them a big party. Jake and I still haven't told anybody that we are engaged yet, I think he's afraid of what Sam and Billy will say about it. I understand and told him to take as long as he needs to be comfortable with telling them, besides same sex marriage isn't legal in Tennessee yet. Hell my dad suggested going to Canada, when I told him about wanting to marry Jake.

"Okay, we're finally ready," Jake laughs as he and Angie come down the stairs.

"And you're both beautiful," I know I'm cheesy.

"Can Mac come with us?" Angie pouts as she pets the dog's head, which is now about the height of her own and quickly growing taller.

"I don't think Aunt Alice would appreciate you bringing an oaf like him into her house. Maybe the next cookout we can take him." I told her as I scooped her up and straightened out the ends on the dress Jake put on her.

"You ready?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, let's go out the kitchen so we can put Mac in the backyard." We decided we would walk to the party because they live so close to us. Alice insisted we bring Angie seeing as she never gets to see her anymore, that's her words not mine.

When we arrived it looked like everyone else was already here, including Edward and Emmett. We walked around back where most of the noise was coming from.

"Jasper!" Rosalie yelled and jumped at me. This was the first time I actually saw her since the proposal, we've only had time to talk on the phone until now.

"Hey sis, congratulations," I kissed her forehead and hugged her close. I'm so happy for her, she's always wanted to get married and have lots of kids, hopefully Jared will give her the dream she's always had in mind. "So, where is my soon to be brother-in-law?"

"Just putting my bullet proof vest on Jas, don't want to take any unnecessary risks." Jared came off the porch with his vest on, his hands up, and a huge smile on his face.

"Why would I shoot you? Oh, I know, because you didn't tell me you shithead," I laughed.

"Yeah, that's what your dad said you would say when you found out. That's why I came prepared."

"What did Mom and Dad say about the engagement?" I asked Rosalie.

"They were happy and not at all surprised when I called them."

"That's cause I went and asked your dad before I asked you. I'm not stupid, I know you don't offend Peter Whitlock and get away with it." Jared told her as he took off the vest.

"You were just looking for brownie points," Sam interjected.

"Fuck you, Sam." Jared said jokingly.

"Hey, there are children here," Alice came out huffing and puffing with a little boy on her hip.

"Who do you got there, Alice?" I asked.

"His name is Seth," Emmett answered from behind her, "my son." I couldn't help but notice Emmett's arm was protectively slung around Edward's shoulder and Edward looked upset. I wanted so bad to go comfort him, but that's not how our relationship is anymore.

"Angie, do you want to go swing with me and Seth?" Alice asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Daddy can I?"

"Sure baby, just be careful." I told her as I put her down and she ran off to catch up with Alice.

"Food is almost done, honey." Sam kissed Alice as she walked past him.

"I know, I just figured the kids could get to know each other real quick," she grinned. Everyone was silent as she walked off.

"Well I don't know about y'all, but I came here to party." Rosalie stated, "now where is all the booze?"

"I could go for a drink too," Jake smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, make sure to get him all liquored up for me Rose," I chuckled as she and Jake both turned to stick their tongues out at me. "Now Jared we need to have a very serious talk."

"Are you going to give me the sex talk too, cause frankly your dad beat you too it and you're four years younger than me, I think I know more than you."

"I don't give a shit what you think you know, here's what you need to know. She wants kids, but if she starts popping out one after another to the point they're walking out, I'm cutting your balls off. If she is ever unhappy and you don't fix it, I'll cut your balls off. If you hurt her at all, I'll cut your balls off. Basically do anything wrong and I'll cut your balls off. Got it?" I smiled.

"Yeah, but know this, if I ever hurt her, I'll cut my own balls off." Jared told me with a straight face.

"Alright then, as long as we're on the same page."

"Maybe I should give you that speech Jasper." Sam said from behind me.

"No, I'm good." I laughed.

"That's what I thought," he grinned. "Dinner's ready," he yelled for Alice to hear.

We spent most of the night joking and telling stupid stories about Rose and Jared through the years that they have been dating. Eventually everyone started migrating from the kitchen to the living room. Edward and I were the last to put our plates in the sink.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Work has taken a turn for the worse, but I think we'll be able to pull through." He told me, but wouldn't look up at me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, hope it isn't anything too serious."

"One of the boys I've been counseling killed himself, it makes me feel like a failure," he sniffled.

"Edward, you're not a failure. If he wanted to kill himself there is nothing anyone could do about it. It wasn't your fault." I couldn't help but reach out and hug him. He welcomed my embrace until we heard a someone clearing their throat.

"Edward, do you want to go home?" Emmett asked.

"No, Em. I'm fine." Edward wiped his eyes, smiled at me and went to Emmett's open arms. It still hurt sometimes to see him walk away from me to be with him, but I had to remind myself I had Jake, and I didn't want anyone else.

We talked some more and watched a movie before everyone started to leave. Jake and I walked home in silence as I held a sleeping Angie in my arms and felt Jake hugging my right arm as walked down the street back to our house.

Once Angie was in bed and Jake and I had taken a nice relaxing shower together I was ready to pass out in my bed. I pulled Jake over to me and pressed our naked bodies together, his back against my chest. My cock against his firm ass, although I was way too tired to actually do anything.

"I told Sam." Jake said.

"Told him what?"

"That we are getting married."

"What did he say?" this had my full attention now.

"He was shocked at first, then he relaxed and said as long as you stay on the straight and narrow he wouldn't have a problem with it."

"I don't give a shit if he has a problem with it. He's not your keeper Jake, it pisses me off the way he acts like he has to protect you from me."

"He's my cousin Jasper, the closest thing I've had to a big brother, he just wants to protect me the same way you want to protect Rosalie, even though you know Jared won't do anything to hurt her."

"Stop being so smart," I mumbled into his back.

"It's not being smart Jasper, it's being understanding."

"I love you." I kissed him.

"I love you too," he wiggled his ass against my cock and wouldn't you know, it shot to life.

"You naughty boy, I was trying to go to sleep, now I guess I'll just have to pound your ass into the mattress first."

"Oh, please do." Jake groaned as I nibbled on his ear.

RUFF RUFF "Daddy!" An ear piercing shriek and loud barking rang through the house. I pulled on my boxers as fast as I could and ran to Angela's room.

"What is it?" I barged into her room.

"Something is outside my window," she clung to Mac's neck and pointed to the far side of the room. Sure enough there was some kind of shadow in front of it, as I moved closer it ran off.

"It was just an animal baby," I told her.

"HOLY SHIT! JASPER!"

**I know it's short and a cliff hanger at the end! Don't kill me yet lol. Hope you enjoyed it. We're getting towards the end now, very close. Another chapter or two and it will be done! So, let me know what you think of it, personally I think it's hilarious when kids cock block their parents.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have finally been able to write another chapter! I hope you all enjoy and please don't hate me for spelling and grammar mistakes. I also hope you enjoy how I followed up with the cliff hanger, I had it planned in the last one but thought it better to put it in this one. **

**Please enjoy!**

**S Meyers owns Twilight.**

**And thank you to all the people reading this and all those that have reviewed, made it a favorite, and have made me a favorite author, or even put Encounters or me on your alerts. **

**Jake POV **

Tonight had gone a lot better than I had expected. I thought I would end up spending the whole night watching Jasper and Edward pretend to not pay attention to each other, but they had both surprised me. It was really Edward and I who talked the most. Jasper and Emmett still tried to stay away from each other but it was hard considering the party was small.

Edward and I talked most of the night getting to know each other better and decided to make lunch plans. Ever since Riley came back we said we were going to try to be more civil and friendly, but I hadn't really made any more of an effort to get to know him. I wanted that to change. We both found it amusing the looks Emmett and Jasper would exchange, almost like a truce to not fight but also an understanding that they weren't going to be friends.

The only time I had really noticed Jasper and Edward exchange looks was when we first arrived and Edward came outside looking distressed. I later found out it was because a boy he was counseling had killed himself. My heart broke for Edward when tears escaped his eyes as he told me.

The most stressful part of the evening was when I pulled Sam aside to tell him Jasper had proposed to me and I accepted.

"Is this really what you want? You are sure you want him for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"Yes, I've known Jasper was the one for me since our first kiss. I know we've had some rough times, but every relationship has them. You and Alice have had an ideal marriage, but not everyone has that smooth of a relationship." I reasoned.

"You think Alice and I haven't had rough patches in our relationship? Bullshit! I am perfectly aware every relationship has it's rocky times, but not every couple displays them for others to see." He growled. "And most of those rough times don't involve finding out your boyfriend is a rapist. I wasn't going to protest the marriage. I just wanted to be sure you were sure of this. I've known Jasper a long time and recently I've gotten to know him better. If I didn't trust him I'd kick him off the force, but he's a good cop and a good guy. I might have judged him when we first found out but I don't anymore. I truly believe you love each other and that you're actually good for each other. I hope you'll be happy with him. And yes, I'm happy for the two of you. I love you Jake, we might just be cousins but I feel more like brothers."

"Thanks Sam, sorry I jumped to conclusions. I love you too, and I've always seen you more as a big brother than a cousin." I smiled as we embraced. We went back to the rest of the party and had a great time with all our friends.

By the time we got home and got into bed I was more than ready to fall asleep, but when Jasper rubbed against me my whole body awoke again. But first I had to tell him I told Sam. I wasn't really shocked by his response, he's always been critical of how I look to Sam for reassurance and acceptance. What I wasn't ready for, however, was the loud barks and the shriek that came from Angie's room. Jasper was up and had his boxers on before I could even blink, meanwhile I couldn't even find mine. I heard him tell her it was just an animal when I heard loud thuds coming from our open window. Then a little masked bandit appeared in the window and hopped in.

"HOLY SHIT! JASPER!" I screamed as I jumped back on the bed.

"What?" Jas came flying back in the room just in time to see the critter scurry under the bed. "Fuck," he mumbled as he looked up to me.

"Daddy what is it?" Angie came running down the hall. I shrieked again, turned around, and pulled the bed sheet up around my waist, hopefully in time before Angie saw anything she wasn't supposed to see.

"Angie, stay back! Take Mac back in your room and close the door, don't come out until I tell you too." Jasper started pushing her back to her room just as fast as she ran out.

"Jas!" I whispered.

"Babe, you don't have to whisper, it's going to hear you anyway, and it doesn't matter if it does, it's a raccoon, not a burglar." He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm stuck up here, naked. I don't want to step down, it will attack me!" I whined.

"Okay, just don't shake the bed too much. You don't want to scare it back out yet. Okay, wrap the sheet tightly around you and make a jump for it. Jump to me and I'll catch you."

"Are you sure? What if it's just waiting for you to be distracted so it can attack you?"

"Baby, it's an animal, yeah they can be smart but I don't they strategize attacks like that." He tried to hide the smile but I still saw it.

"You're laughing at me again! I don't like wild animals, especially ones that invade my bedroom!"

"Alright baby, I know. Just do what I said. Wrap the sheet around you and jump to me. I'll catch you and take you out of the room."

"Alright, on three. One, two, three!" I took as much of a running start as I could considering it was just a bed and jumped for Jasper. True to his word he caught me, but he also led me slide down and touch the floor before pulling me out of the room and slamming the door behind us. We both slid down the door and I fell into his arms. When we looked at each other we immediately burst into laughter.

"The look on your face when you jumped was priceless, baby." He cackled as he pointed at me and his body shook from his laughter.

"Hey, I was freaked out," I fake pouted. "And you let me touch the floor, the whole purpose of the jump was so I didn't have to touch the floor."

"I know babe, but if I didn't let you slide down I was going to fall over, you had a lot of force behind that jump."

"Daddies?" Angela called out, cutting through our laughes.

"Yeah darlin', come on out." Jas called to her.

"What was that?" she asked as she stood in front of us and Mac went to the door, scratching and sniffing at the bottom.

"It was a raccoon," I told her as I pulled her down to sit on my lap.

"Can I pet it?"

"No," Jasper told her sternly. "Raccoons are wild animals sweetheart. Don't ever walk up to animal you don't know and try to touch it, okay, do you understand?"

"But why can't I pet it?"

"For one, because I told you so, and secondly, it will bite honey. I don't want you to be bitten, wild animals carry diseases. Just do what I say and don't try to pet one."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"I want to move." I blurted without thinking.

"What do you mean you want to move? I thought you loved this house?"

"I did love this house. But ever since Riley came back I can't look at the living room without thinking about it. I don't like being out here away from the subdivision. I know we are within walking distance, but we are still surrounded by woods, it creeps me out."

"So you want a house in a subdivision?" Jasper mumbled. Jasper has always loved to have space, when he was forced to rent an apartment for awhile he said it killed him to not have any open area around him.

"It doesn't have to be in a neighborhood, just somewhere that we're not surrounded by woods, somewhere not here. Maybe this raccoon was the last straw, but I can't stay in this house anymore." I told him.

"I understand that. I'll start looking for houses we'll both enjoy tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't think of the Riley thing, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could get past it. Since we got caught up in other things and neither one of us has gone to see Tanya in the last month, I figured it would be something else I got over on my own. I've been dealing pretty well with it."

"I'm sorry Jake. I should have made that a priority, for you to see Tanya. I shouldn't have let those other things come before you."

"Don't blame yourself. If I really wanted to go I would have made the appointment myself. But now I don't think I want to see her, if it wouldn't bother you I would like to talk to Edward. We talked a lot tonight and we really got a long well. I know I really protested getting to know him when you suggested it, but that was different. I don't know if I can explain it." I sighed.

"Jake, you do what you think you need to." He told me. "If talking to Edward would make you more comfortable than that is what you should do, I want you to be happy." He leaned forward to kiss me and pulled me as close to him as he could with Angie on my lap. "I think we need to find other sleeping arrangements for tonight and just hope our little house guest leaves before morning."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." I said. "Alright Ang, you and Mac need to go back to bed."

"But I want to sleep with you and Daddy," she looked up to me.

"You need to sleep in your own bed." I told her. "Come on, we'll tuck you in." I told her as I picked her up and made my way to her room. Jasper and I tucked her in and told her we loved her. We made sure her window was secure before we closed the door to ensure Mac would stay with her instead of scratching at our door all night. "So, where are we going to sleep?" I asked Jasper.

"I guess the only option is the couch," he grimaced.

"This is going to be a long night." I sighed.

"At least we don't have work tomorrow, so we can spend all day nursing our backs." He laughed as we went downstairs, checking all the windows before pulling out blankets to make a bed on the couch. Luckily it was wide enough for Jasper to fit behind me and hold me all night. He insisted I sleep on the inside so I didn't fall off, but I knew he wanted the outside because I would be more protected on the inside if for some reason that creature got out of the room or if something else was in the house. That's my Jas for you, always thinking of my safety, even when it was unnecessary.

**Emmett POV **

"Well tonight wasn't too awful," I sighed as we entered the house.

"It wasn't bad at all," Edward shot me a glare. "It's been weeks since Jasper has come up in conversation and you said you don't see him at work that much either, so don't try to pretend you still can't stand him."

"I can and I will." I huffed childishly, and getting the exact reaction I wanted, Edward laughing at my childish behavior. He hasn't smiled for three days, ever since Mark killed himself. I still don't see how he thinks it was his fault, or that he should have stopped it. "You ready for bed, baby?"

"Yeah, I want a shower first," she smirked she walked past me, stopping to kiss Seth goodnight. "Join me after you tuck him in?"

"Of course," I smiled. Finally, he wants some loving other than just the comforting. I've tried to take his mind off everything with sex, but it hadn't been working. I put Seth in bed, making sure he was actually asleep, then went to my man. I found him already in the shower.

"You going to join me or just stare?" he asked when I didn't make a move to get in.

"Well I was just taking minute to admire my beautiful man, but if you rather jump right to the action, how dare I slow you down." I stripped my clothes and jumped in the shower.

"I want you to make slow, sensual, love to me all night long." Edward whispered as he chewed on my ear lope. "Starting right here in the shower, show me how much you love me."

"My pleasure," I whispered. And we did exactly what he wanted, making love in the shower, moving our wet bodies directly to the bed were we again came together as one, again and again, and finally one more time before sleep took over.

**Okay, that's all I have this time. What did you think of the raccoon? I thought it was funny, especially because some people thought it was going to be a person or even Riley coming back. I can only see about one more chapter for this story. Hope you liked this one. Let me know what you think, reviews make me very happy. And I apologize for spelling and grammar errors, for some reason I always right at night and by the time I finish I just want to publish it because I get excited. So again I hope you liked it, even if you didn't I still want to know what you thought of it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, we've finally reached the end of the road! I can't believe I have two finished stories under my belt. I can't believe this one is even finished because at one point I was ready to throw in the towel and stop writing it, but I knew I couldn't let down those of you who have been reading this since the beginning. I want to thank all of you who have been reading and especially those who have reviewed and made my story or me one of your favorites, it really means a lot to me to know people actually like what I'm writing. I was reading over the last chapter to remind myself how it ended and I noticed at one point I wrote 'she' twice when they should have been 'he.' I want to apologize for missing that the first time. My only excuse to not proofreading is laziness, and really that is no excuse at all.**

**Thank you again to all my loyal readers, I hope you keep an eye out for me because I have more stories planned for the future.**

**SM owns Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jasper POV**

"This is beautiful." Jake sighed as he relaxed into my side, holding me tight.

"I know, I never thought just standing on the beach at sunset could make me feel so relaxed."

"Well maybe the beach shouldn't get all the credit, I mean you are standing here with your husband," Jake smiled. After agreeing to find a different house I told him I wanted it be our first house as a married couple, not just us living together. He readily agreed and started making plans for us to be officially and legally joined. After doing some research we decided to take a little vacation to Canada, get married, and fly to Hawaii for our honeymoon. So two days ago our plans were set in motion and we were married in front of our parents and our daughter. Jake and I got the papers about a month ago to make Jake Angie's legal guardian, I think Angie was happier than Jake or I at the time.

"I'll give you the credit of relaxing me later on, in the beach house." As our wedding present our families pulled their money together and rented a beautiful beach house for us to stay in instead of a crowded hotel. Sam said they did it for the other guests, knowing there was a possibility of the whole lobby getting a show if we got drunk.

"What about you, are you going to relax me?" Jake asked suggestively.

"Don't I always?"

"Of course you do baby."

An hour later we were back at the house, cleaned our mess from dinner that we left in favor of going to the beach, and were crawling into bed.

"So, what were you saying about relaxing me?" I asked as I kissed up and down Jake's neck and back.

"Roll over and you'll find out," Jake smiled as he pushed me onto my back. Wiggling his eyebrows he pulled the sheet over his head and travelled down my belly to find my shaft. I felt his slick tongue explore my cock and his cool breathe as he blew over the wet spots.

"Don't tease," I panted.

"I'll do as I please." Jake whispered smugly as he took my entire length in his mouth at once and released it just as fast. Jake moved his attention to my balls so I decided to give myself a little attention as well, but was quickly slapped away. "Touch it one more time and you'll have blue balls for the rest of the night." Jake warned as he squeezed a little roughly. Effectively making me yelp and keep my hands a fair distance from my body. Jake returned his mouth to my cock and began licking again, I felt like a human popsicle, but then again I didn't really give a shit as long as it was Jake down there. He decided he had enough licks and took me in his mouth once again, swallowing around my head and creating just the right amount of pressure on my balls. Just watching Jake's head bob under the sheet, knowing what he is doing to me, almost made me cum by itself. I held off for awhile, stilling Jake's movements when I felt it was too much and I wouldn't last.

"Baby, you feel so great, oh baby, so talented." I managed a few words every now and then, but mostly I was completely lost in the pleasure Jake was giving me. I tried to push him back one more time, but he wouldn't budge. He just continued to swallow around me, ignoring my grunts to slow down or stop. I finally fell over the edge, having the most intense orgasm I have ever experienced in my life. When I could finally open my eyes and actually breathe again, Jake was once again beside me, a smile on his face a mile long.

"Did you enjoy that?" he snickered.

"Darlin, that was the best blow I have ever had. In fact, how come you never showed me moves like that before?"

"Because honey, you've never married me before."

"Well, if I knew that was my present I would have married you the second I saw you."

"Oh really? What if I didn't want to marry you then? You know I haven't seen anything so far that I wasn't getting when we were just living together." He suggested playfully.

"Oh you just wait, I'll show you new and improved." I pulled myself up and onto his body, laying us flat against each other, feeling all the curves, bumps, and creases of each other. "Just as soon as I catch my breath and I'm sure my heart isn't going to give out on me."

"That's why I married you, you're an old man already and can't keep up with me," he laughed, "in a few years you'll kick the bucket and I'll get a big payoff."

"You are such a scheming gold digger." I teased him back. "But the jokes on you, I'm just a poor old man and you're going to end up paying my bills when I croak."

"I want an annulment, this was not the agreement. I agreed to for richer and even more richer, not that shit for richer or poorer."

"Well, to late baby, you already blew me and now I'm about to fuck your brains out. I think that puts a kink in the annulment plans."

"Well I guess if you're going to fuck my brains out, I can live with your poor ass." He smiled and pulled me close, licking my lips when I was within reach.

"Hold on baby, it's going to be a long night."

**Edward POV **

"I've been thinking and before you say anything hear me out. You know Jasper and Jacob just went to Canada to get married right?" I sat on Emmett's lap as he stretched out on the couch. Once he nodded his understanding I continued. "Well, it sounds like a good idea. I mean we have been trying to find a place to get married and well, it sounds like fun to go up to Canada get married, have a honeymoon and then come back."

"What about our families?"

"They'll understand, they can either go with us or stay here and wait for us to bring back pictures."

"What about Seth?"

"We can take him with us."

"You want to take a four year old on a honeymoon?"

"Not exactly, but if you want him there for the wedding I don't see any other way."

"I'll agree to the private wedding in Canada if you agree to one thing."

"What is that?"

"Have a baby with me."

"What?"

"Have a baby with me. We can either adopt or have a surrogate, your choice."

"You're serious? You want another kid?" I asked, not really sure of what he was saying.

"Yes, I'm positive I want another child. I know you consider Seth your own and that he loves you just as much as he loves me, but I want a child to celebrate and show our love for one another."

"That sounded really gay, but I'll take it, I love the idea!"

"Good, let's give biology one more chance to do it here and now, and if that doesn't work we'll seek other options." He smiled mischievously as he pushed me up and carried me up the stairs to our room. Once we were close he threw me onto the bed and jumped on after me, effectively pinning me to the bed.

"So, how are you going to try this if I can't even take my pants off?" I questioned.

"Who said it would be you taking those pants off?" he answered as he stood and pulled my pants and underwear all the way off and threw them across the room.

"Well that works."

"Yeah it does," he smirked as he reached into the night stand for the lube.

"Let's see if we can defy biology," I laughed as I spread my legs wide and welcomed his oily fingers into my tight heat.

**So there we have it, short sweet and to the point. I hope it didn't disappoint, although I'm sure most of you would rather me included the lemons more. I tried at one point but it just wasn't working so I had to take it out. **

**I hope all of you have enjoyed the ride and I appreciate you staying with me and giving me encouraging words when I needed them. I appreciate all the reviews I have received and can't thank you enough for sending them to me, they have truly pushed me along in this journey.**

**I hope you will give my other stories a chance like you have done this one, and continue to look out for me in the future. I'm not done with the men of Twilight yet!**

**Don't forget to let me know what you thought, of the story or of me. All is appreciated and loved! **


End file.
